


My Golden Angel

by megsblackfire



Series: Of  Vampires and Hunters [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Before it all went to hell, Gabriel just wants to defend him, Jack is a sweet adorable babu, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Before he was a vampire, Gabriel Reyes was a simple rancher. After an unfortunate encounter with a jaguar, Jack nurses him back to health and puts in motion the events that would intertwine their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to let you guys know now; it's going to take forever to get to the part where Gabriel actually gets turned into a vampire. Don't come here expecting him to be turned immediately. This is the story of their life before he was turned and that first year after. All from Gabe's point of view. Because Jack's memory might not be as crystal clear as he remembers.

Gabriel sighted down the rifle and grimaced as he fired. The jaguar reared as the bullet severed its spinal cord and then flopped bodily against the ground. He heard his hunting partners whoop and cheer in delight as he stood up. That was one more feline dead after getting far too close to town. He felt bad for the dumb beast, but the safety of his people was paramount. A jaguar could drag a child off into the night and he would be damned if he lost anyone to these dangerous hunters.

He picked his way through the scrub bushes towards the beast and knelt down. It would make a fine cloak with a pelt that gorgeous. He grasped the beast by the head, mumbling a small prayer, before he slit the white throat, just to be sure it was dead. He’d seen the damn things get back up after being shot and run for their lives.

“Gabriel, look out!” someone shouted.

He looked up just in time to bring his rifle up. The jaguar landed on top of him, slamming him into the ground. His rifle was lodged sideways in the beast’s mouth, keeping the wicked fangs and powerful jaws from reaching his face. The massive paws, however, were free to tear his chest open. The beast snarled at him, clawing his chest and face open as it flailed furiously. Had he killed its mate? No, more likely a cub that wasn’t quite old enough to leave the mother.

It would figure as much. Gabriel Reyes dies because he was being helpful and no one had anything to say except “he should have known better”.

He coughed blood onto the immaculate white fur, staring blearily up at the beast as his arms trembled. He heard shouting all around him before a large rock struck the beast in the side of the head. It recoiled in shock, scrambling off of him as quickly as it could. Gabriel slumped against the earth, coughing and wheezing as blood gushed out of him.

“Get him up!” someone shouted as hands grabbed him. “Mother of God, Gabriel! Come on; get him to the chapel!”

Those white robes wouldn’t help him. Gabriel tried to protest, but he barely had the strength to keep his head up. He sagged in the arms holding him, watching the ground rush by below. He was vaguely aware of all of the shouting until he was hoisted up onto a table.

An angel swam in front of his vision, bright blue eyes and golden hair shimmering in the candlelight. He could only stare in awe as they cut his shirt away and grimaced at the sight of his chest. Mama was wrong; there were angels that walked the earth. A bitter alcohol was poured down his throat; rum, maybe; before his chest erupted into fire.

The angel started stitching him shut as he screamed. Hands pinned him down, holding him in place so the angel could work. It hurt. It hurt so much. It was like fire was being burned across his chest as his flesh was pulled in all directions. The angel’s fingers kept pushing through his hair, murmuring in soft English or the occasional comforting Spanish croon. They were trying to comfort him, but there was no respite from the fire in his flesh.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more pain, it was over. His stitches were wrapped and he was carried away. He fell in and out of consciousness, but the constant pressure on his hand helped him remain grounded each time he awoke. He heard soft Latin prayers, but understood none of what was being said. He didn’t understand why everything was said in such a different language than what the practitioners of the religion spoke. Weird European customs and their insistence on making the “locals” learn it.

When he regained consciousness properly, the angel was sleeping in the chair beside him. Gabriel’s right hand was held in the angel’s lap, safely clasped between two tanned palms. He took the time to take in the angel’s beauty, from the soft lips to the carefully tied-back golden hair. The angel was beautiful and he thanked the spirits for guiding him to their healing hands.

The angel woke as Gabriel shifted and groaned. They smiled at him, reaching down to brush his hair out of his face.

“My angel,” Gabriel murmured as he stared at the angel.

They smiled and shook their head. “I am not an angel,” they said in English. “I am a man, same as you.”

Gabriel lifted his hand out of the safe nest of the warm palms and brushed his knuckles against the warm cheek. The angel’s eyes fluttered shyly, clearly unsure how to take the affectionate touch of the man they had just saved.

“Thank you, my angel,” he said. “What is your name?”

“Jack,” the angel smiled and shook their head in amusement.

Gabriel frowned. That starting sound was not one he was used to making. It was hard and harsh, not suited to the musical language that rolled off the tongue so easily.

“Hack?” he tried.

“Jack,” the angel repeated, pronouncing the consonant as best as they could and letting Gabriel see how he made the sound.

“Jack,” he tried again, nodding his head. “Gabriel Reyes.”

The angel smiled and leaned forward, resting one strong hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “You call me an angel, my friend, but you are the one named for one of our Lord’s warriors,” Jack said.

Gabriel frowned. All those pious white robes said the same thing. They didn’t realize that those names had been around for generations, just as the town had. They’d had contact with other white robes and their brutal servants long before they showed up claiming to bring salvation. He knew his name came from their culture, but that didn’t stop it from being his. Their Lord could go rot in whatever afterlife they believed in; he had no use for such a petty god.

“There is no God,” he said coldly. “They lie to you, my angel.”

Jack smiled and slowly got to his feet. “You should get some more rest,” he said. “Your wounds need time to heal, jaguar-slayer.”

Gabriel felt fear grip his gut and he reached out to grasp Jack’s wrist. “Stay?” he asked softly in English.

He didn’t want to be left alone. He didn’t want to wake up alone. He wanted the angel to be there if he needed him. He would need him. He would need that angel there to comfort him and hold him when the pain got too bad.

“I must get fresh water to clean your wounds, Gabriel,” Jack soothed as he squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “I will return swiftly, do not worry.”

Gabriel released Jack’s wrist and settled back on the bed. He dozed, exhausted from even that simple conversation. When he woke, Jack was changing his bandages. His fingers moved expertly over the soiled linen, cleaning the inflamed flesh without tearing it open again. Jack’s kind blue eyes flicked to his face and he smiled sadly. Gabriel wanted to kiss that smile away, to make Jack smile with joy instead of sadness.

“If God wants you, there is nothing I can do to stop him,” he said softly.

Gabriel snorted and tipped his head back against the pillow. “Your God isn’t powerful enough to take my spirit,” he said. “I will defy him.”

Jack smiled and reached out to run his fingers through Gabriel’s curls. He relaxed under the touch, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with this angel’s attention devoted solely to him. He never wanted to let them go, but he knew that he would fade away from their life as soon as he was well enough to return to his ranch. It was just how life was.

It took him almost two weeks before he could walk on his own without getting winded. Jack stayed with him the whole time, caring for him even through the most embarrassing of moments. He left with the blessing of the Lord and felt Jack’s eyes on him long after he had hauled himself into Xibalba’s saddle and followed his brothers out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hold her head,” Gabriel instructed as he tapped the hot brand against the stone around the furnace.

“Hold her head, he says,” Sombra laughed at him as she wrestled the calf back to the ground. “He’s the asshole with the brand, but I have to hold the damn heifer down.”

“It’s three seconds, you big baby,” he laughed as he pressed the hot brand to the calf’s hip.

The smell of burning hair and flesh filled the air and the calf squealed in pain. Gabriel kept the brand against the flesh long enough to ensure that the fancy “R” was properly burned into place. He pulled the brand away and Sombra released the calf. She ran squealing back to her mother and Gabriel shook his head in amusement. A few seconds of pain was more than enough time for a lifetime of proper care and food. Silly calf.

Sombra dusted her gloves off on her pants and glanced up towards the house. “Great, white robes are here,” she grumbled.

“Let them preach,” he chuckled. “It makes them feel better. Even if we know they’re lying sons of bitches.”

He let out a low grunt of pain as he set the brand down. His stitches had been cut only a few days ago, but the skin was still tender. His useless brothers were supposed to be helping him around the ranch, but only Sombra, his _youngest_ sister was there to help because she lived with him. That didn’t surprise him; Sombra was the only one that actually gave a shit about him. Maria had her own kids to worry about and he didn’t expect her to help him wrestle cows to the ground to get branded.

Sombra trotted at his heels, keen eyes already scanning the three men that were waiting patiently for him on the porch of his house. Gabriel almost stopped dead in his tracks as Jack turned around and smiled in greeting. Sombra ran into his back and hissed at him, poking between his hips to get him moving.

“ _Hola_ ,” Gabriel inclined his head as he continued on towards his house and his guests. “How can I help you?”

“There is to be a sermon this evening,” one of the white robes said as he lifted his head in the air and tried to look down the end of his nose at Gabriel.

He would have to put on a few more inches to even hope to look down at Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel snorted in dismissal.

“That is all?” he asked. “Thank you for your time, but we are uninterested in attending your chapel to be preached at for living the ways our ancestors have for generations.”

Jack stepped forward and smiled. “I can offer to give the sermon here, if you would prefer,” he said.

Gabriel and Sombra looked at each other in surprise. Most of the white robes absolutely hated having to leave their precious chapel. They didn’t like going out to the ranches to try to bring in “lost lambs”. Yet, here was Jack more than willing to come out to the ranch during the sermon to give them the option to hear it.

“I think that would work better,” Sombra nodded and put her hands on her hips. “That’s really nice of you, _amigo_.”

“The ranchers work very hard; it is not fair to expect them to come into town to hear the word of a god they do not worship,” Jack shook his head. “If I hope to share His love, I must be ready to meet the demands of the people I serve.”

“Some god if they need humans to worship them,” Sombra huffed to Gabriel.

He smacked her arm gently before he nodded to Jack. “I will let my _familia_ know about the sermon on my property,” he said. “I look forward to it.”

“As do I,” Jack smiled. “I am glad to see you in good health, Gabriel. The stitches came out alright? No infection?”

“A little tearing, but nothing that needed urgent care,” Gabriel smiled. “They’re mostly all healed up now.”

“That is good to hear,” Jack sighed as the other white robes returned to their donkeys. “I was worried.”

“You need not be, Jack,” Gabriel chuckled. “I’m a tough old man.”

Jack’s tanned face turned a faint shade of pink as he looked away. “You are hardly old, Gabriel,” he grumbled. “You are still young and hearty. Any suitor would be happy to have you. Age and experience and all that lovely business.”

Sombra looked between them before she lifted an eyebrow. She opened her mouth, but Gabriel silenced her with a look. She rolled her eyes as she stepped forward to kiss Jack’s cheek.

“Thank you for saving my brother,” she said as Jack blinked at her in surprise. “It means the world to me.”

“It was no trouble,” Jack smiled before he waved and hurried off to catch up with the other white robes. “I’ll be here at sunset!”

“We look forward to it!” Sombra shouted after him before she whipped around to grin viciously at Gabriel. “Is that your angel, brother?”

“Yes,” Gabriel sighed as he rubbed his neck. “Not a word about this, Sombra. He has his duties to perform. He will not want a rancher close to him and dreaming about him.”

“Oh please,” Sombra rolled her eyes. “That man wants to be under you so bad that I’m positive he would have hiked up his robes if you offered.”

“Sombra,” Gabriel scolded playfully. “That’s rude, girl. Besides, you don’t fuck an angel in the dirt.”

“Well, you’re more romantic than I am,” she shrugged. “How many more calves do we still have to brand?”

“Ten,” Gabriel smiled as he headed back towards the field and the portable furnace. “Then I need to check for hoof rot.”

“This is why I wear gloves,” Sombra grimaced.

***

Jack arrived a little before sunset and grinned at Gabriel’s extended family. It had been a nightmare to find seating for everyone, but Gabriel and Sombra had managed to track down enough firewood to act as stools. Jack was positively thrilled to see everyone, excitedly asking Mama how many children were hers and which ones were cousins.

“Oh, where are my manners!” Jack laughed. “I am Brother Jack. It is a pleasure to speak with you all tonight. I unfortunately couldn’t convince the Father to let me copy his sermon, but I know enough of our teachings to at least entertain you tonight.”

“So polite,” Mama nodded approvingly. “Most of you white robes just tell us how we’re all going to burn in Hell.”

Jack winced. “Yes, well, not everyone is very good at interacting with non-believers,” he coughed. “Shall I begin?”

Gabriel grabbed one of his nephews by the shirttail and parked his butt on the stump beside him. He gave the boy a pointed look as Jack started talking, telling the kid without words that he wasn’t to move unless Gabriel said it was okay. His sister might not have had the spine to get her kids to behave, but they weren’t misbehaving anywhere near his house.

“In the Book of Genesis, we are told that God created the earth and the heavens,” Jack said. “He said ‘let there be light’ and there was light. He then separated the light from the darkness and called the light day and the darkness night.”

“And who created God?” Gabriel asked.

Mama hissed at him, but Jack looked at him in confusion. “God always was,” he said slowly.

“Well, he must have come from somewhere,” Gabriel shrugged a shoulder. Mama reached out to cuff his head and he ducked the blow. “It’s a valid question.”

Jack’s face slowly turned red and he rubbed the back of his head. “God created himself, I suppose,” he said softly.

Gabriel smirked and his Mama cuffed him successfully. He didn’t mind; Jack was adorable when he blushed. It made his tanned skin even darker and his eyes sparkled adorably. He looked so young and it was incredibly endearing.

Jack continued with his story, the colour across his cheeks slowly returning to normal. He got to the part where God allowed Adam to name all the creatures he created and Gabriel let out a snort of laughter. He covered his mouth and gave Jack an amused look at he looked at him in surprise.

“You, you don’t honestly think that this Adam named everything in creation?” he asked.

“Gabriel!” Mama scolded. “Must you keep interrupting the poor boy?”

“It is alright, _señora_ ,” Jack smiled. “I do not mind the questions. They are thought provoking, if nothing else. And yes, I do believe that Adam named everything in creation; we are capable of such things.”

“Of course,” Gabriel smiled. “That’s why the English call them ‘dogs’ and the Spanish call them ‘perros’.”

“Gabriel!”

The colour returned to Jack’s face and he looked away quickly. Gabriel felt a little bad until he spotted the grin Jack was struggling to keep off of his face. He continued on through his story, but it was Sombra that interrupted him next.

“From his ribcage?” she demanded angrily. “You expect me to believe that?”

“Women often do not enjoy that part,” Jack murmured softly. “I can see why. It is...rather demeaning.”

“Yes, because God absolutely only created male animals first,” Sombra snorted. “Doesn’t matter that everything is born from a woman.”

“Sombra, not now,” Mama snapped. “Save your ornery nature for later. Please, no more interruptions.”

Jack let out a soft giggle before he continued telling the story of creation. No one dared to interrupt again, but Gabriel was bursting with questions. There was so many contradictions in the story, ones that should have been glaringly obvious to Jack. Finally, unable to hold his questions in, he leaned forward.

“Why would God leave a potentially dangerous fruit near his creations?” he demanded.

“He was testing their obedience,” Jack smiled.

“Obedience?” Gabriel laughed. “Humans aren’t dogs, Jack! You call this God our Father, but he is a terrible father. Tulio, would you leave a knife out where Manuel can get it?”

“No!” Tulio shuddered and held his three-year-old close.

“Gabriel,” Mama growled.

“Mama, I know that anything on the floor went in my mouth when I was little,” Gabriel shook his head. “You can’t tell me that leaving a dangerous fruit tree in your Garden of Paradise for your stupid kids doesn’t spell trouble.”

“Gabriel, you are embarrassing,” Mama started to say before Jack started giggling.

Gabriel grinned widely as he watched Jack double over on his chair holding his stomach. He started snorting as he laughed, covering his mouth as red spread over his ears. His blue eyes opened slightly and Gabriel felt his heart melting at the sight.

“When, when you put it like that, it was a very stupid idea,” Jack agreed before he straightened up. “Oh, forgive me for laughing so hard. I have never heard such a good argument against Creation before! Oh, strike me down for my blasphemy, but God was foolish to leave such dangerous fruit around His children.”

Gabriel lifted his chin proudly as Jack covered his mouth as he giggled a little bit more. He called it an evening and thanked them all for being a wonderful and curious audience. As he predicted, Gabriel and Sombra were the only two left to clean up all the firewood as the rest of the family hurried off home.

“I suppose it would be too much to ask you to come to the chapel next Sunday?” Jack asked as he helped pick up the thick logs and carry them back over to the side of Gabriel’s house.

“I do not think Father Monolo will appreciate my questions quite the same way that you do,” Gabriel chuckled.

“No,” Jack’s expression fell. “No, he would not. He is a good Father but not someone meant to convert others.”

Sombra gave Gabriel a pointed look over Jack’s shoulder and Gabriel returned it. Don’t rush him, woman! He has to do this right or his pretty angel was going to flee back to the town and never come back. He couldn’t live with himself if he thought he’d chased the pretty angel off.

“You know,” Gabriel mused as he stacked the firewood. “You are always welcome to come back out here to deliver your sermons. It is easier for a lot of ranchers to congregate at one another’s house than it is to go into town.”

“You mean that?” Jack looked at him in awe. “I have never heard of such a wonderful invitation before! Thank you, Gabriel!”

Sombra let out a snort of laughter and shot him a wicked grin. Gabriel growled at her before brushing a knuckle over Jack’s cheek.

“For you, my angel? Nothing is forbidden,” he teased.

Jack looked at him for a moment before shyly kissing his palm. “You are a good man, Gabriel. Never let anyone tell you differently,” he murmured.

He gave a polite good-bye before hurrying over to where his donkey was tied up. Gabriel watched him go and let out a long sigh. How he wanted those soft lips against his and that delicate body pressing in close.

“Okay, I was going to tease you mercilessly,” Sombra laughed, “but you are both so adorable!”

“Hush,” Gabriel shook his head as he extinguished the lamp outside of his house.

“I’m serious!” Sombra said as she followed him inside. “You two would be such a good pair.”

“Good luck convincing Mama of that,” Gabriel grimaced. “She’s been trying to marry me off for years.”

“Yes, but she has lousy taste in male partners for you,” Sombra rolled her eyes. “She keeps trying to give you these lack-luster, coddled little men. What you need is someone to challenge your mind, just like Jack does.”

“Sombra,” he warned as he collected supper from the warm ashes in the fireplace.

“Let me win her over while you try to get that pretty white robe in your bed,” she grinned.

“Sombra, I swear on the spirits, I will kick your ass,” he laughed as he handed over her portion of supper.

She just grinned and started eating, shrugging a shoulder. “Hey, I’m just saying.”

He bounced a pickled tomato off of her nose and caught it on the upward bounce. She squealed in surprise and snorted into her supper, laughing as he popped the tomato into his mouth with a smirk. She shook her head and affectionately called him an asshole before the lapsed into a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what life for Gabriel is like. He bends over backwards for his siblings and only two of them love him enough to help him in return when he needs it. And then along comes his sunshine to make everything better~


	3. Chapter 3

“Sombra, where’s my hat?” Gabriel groaned as he stumbled around his house.

It was too early in the morning for him to be tearing the house apart looking for his sombrero. Few more hours, sure, but he didn’t have a few more hours. He had fence posts to fix, goats to feed, and horses that needed to be cleaned up after a night in the fields. He didn’t have time to go looking for his hat.

“Why would I know where your hat is?” Sombra asked from the kitchen.

“Because I swear I left it right here,” Gabriel growled as he glared at the hangers beside the door. “And now it’s not here. You’re the one that sleeps in my living room.”

“So you think I took it,” Sombra demanded.

“I don’t know; did you?” Gabriel sighed. “I’m not going out into the day without my hat. That sun’ll fry my brains.”

Just as Sombra was about to open her mouth, there was a knock on the door. Gabriel saw the sly grin on her face and braced himself for the worst. He opened the door and blinked down at Jack. His hat was sitting neatly in his arms and Jack looked rather confused.

“You wanted to speak with me?” he asked slowly.

“Did I?” Gabriel asked. “What are you doing with my hat?”

“It was left for me at the chapel this morning,” Jack said. “With a note that said we should talk.”

Gabriel let out a long sigh. “Sombra. I’m going to break your fingers one at a time,” he called over his shoulder. “I apologize for my sister. She thinks she’s clever.”

“So you don’t want to talk to me,” Jack mused as he played with the brim of Gabriel’s sombrero.

“I didn’t say that,” Gabriel chuckled. “I simply wasn’t the one that left the note.”

“Well,” Jack shot him a smirk before dropping the far too big sombrero over his head and turning to walk away. “I’ll just be leaving then.”

“Jack, give me that,” Gabriel laughed as he followed the smaller man outside. “I need that if I want to get anything done today.”

“Need what?” Jack asked innocently as he headed for his donkey.

“Jack, get back here!” Gabriel shouted as he chased after him.

Jack let out an adorable squeak before he tried to run away. He could move fast for someone in robes, Gabriel would give him that. Robes, however, were very untrustworthy, unlike pants. Gabriel caught up to him in no time and scooped him up into his arms. He smirked down at the stunned man and cocked an eyebrow.

“My sombrero, _mi sol_ ,” he said.

Jack blinked before he moved forward. Gabriel tensed as soft lips pressed against his, light and delicate as a breeze’s kiss. His mind was still reeling as Jack jumped out of his arms and took off running again. Gabriel blinked before he chased after the priest, laughing as he held on tightly to Gabriel’s sombrero so it didn’t fly off.

Gabriel caught up with him quickly and tackled him to the ground. They rolled across the dirt, wrestling as Jack tried to slip out from under Gabriel. Gabriel pinned him to the dirt and chuckled as he reclaimed his sombrero.

“That wasn’t nice, _mi sol_ ,” he teased. “You shouldn’t tease a man with a kiss that sweet.”

Jack shivered under him and Gabriel pressed against his back. He wanted to grind his hips down against the firm ass pressing into his stomach. He wanted to pull those pretty hips into his lap. He wanted to pull those white robes up and rut Jack into the soil. This was his land and he wanted to cover Jack in it.

“Gabriel, you’re really warm,” Jack murmured. “I like...I like where you are, but I need to get back to the chapel. I have duties I have to attend to.”

Gabriel pressed his face into Jack’s neck and nuzzled along the soft tanned flesh. Jack let out a soft gasp and shifted under him. He pressed into the touch, sighing shakily but happily.

“I will be here whenever you desire me, Jack,” Gabriel promised as he got to his feet. “I have few reason to leave.”

Jack stood up and dusted his robes off. “Do you not have to collect your cattle?” he asked.

“They have already been rounded up,” Gabriel smiled.

“Oh,” Jack blushed. “Ah, in that case, I will come out here to teach once a day, if that is alright with you.”

“I’m sure the little ones will love learning about your religion,” he chuckled.

“I’m sure they will,” Jack smiled. “And I know a certain grown man that will enjoy challenging everything.”

Gabriel chuckled in amusement. “What can I say? I enjoy a good debate with an intelligent individual.”

“You are much better at holding them that most scholarly men,” Jack praised before shyly kissing the side of Gabriel’s mouth. “I will see you tomorrow, Gabriel.”

***

Gabriel had a section of his barn cleaned out for Jack to teach in. He puttered around for most of the lesson, smiling as his nieces and nephews drilled Jack for information on the stories he was telling. Jack’s patience seemed to know no bounds and he never raised his voice beyond a request for silence so that he could hear a question.

He was so focused on milking one of the three nanny goats he owned that he didn’t hear Jack approach. He glanced up as the priest cleared his throat, smiling at the faint pink tinge of Jack’s cheeks. He wondered how long he had been standing there waiting to be noticed.

“Something wrong, _mi sol_?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh, no, no,” Jack shook his head. “I was just curious as to what you were doing.”

“Milking,” Gabriel chuckled as he patted Buttercup’s rump.

“Could...could I try?” Jack shifted nervously.

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You’ve never milked a goat?” he asked in disbelief.

Jack shook his head and Gabriel patted the bench beside him. Jack sat down and Buttercup turned her black and tan head to watch him. Gabriel gently took Jack’s hands and set them on the teats, showing him how to milk the nanny goat.

“Don’t worry about hurting her; the kids pull harder than you will,” Gabriel smiled.

Jack nodded as he slowly started milking the last of Buttercup’s evening milk. Gabriel watched with a fond smile on his face before gently taking Jack’s hands away.

“She’s done,” he said as he picked up the pail. “Come on; we still have Dahlia to milk.”

Jack followed him out of the pen and to the last nanny’s stall. Dahlia bleated in greeting and Gabriel chased her weaning kid away. Miss Betty bleated angrily at him, but he was undeterred. She was more than old enough to not need milk anymore. Jack fussed over the kid, petting behind her floppy ears to make her stop bleating.

“Don’t spoil her too much; she’s Sombra’s favourite too,” Gabriel chuckled as he set a hand on Dahlia’s head and held her still. “If you want to milk her, I’ll keep her from swinging her head. She’s a little skittish and those horns can pack a wallop. I’ve gotten them in the head more times than I care to keep count of. Hurts like a bitch.”

Jack sat down on the bench and slowly started milking Dahlia. She skittered away from the unfamiliar hands, but Gabriel’s soothing rumble calmed her. Jack grinned as he milked, looking up at Gabriel like this was the single-most amazing thing he’d ever done. It melted Gabriel’s heart; how could someone so precious exist in this cruel world?

“Thank you,” Jack murmured as he got to his feet and hauled the pail after him.

“Why are you thanking me?” Gabriel asked as they headed up to the house to store the milk in the cellar.

“For teaching me how to milk a goat,” Jack laughed. “I have never done something so simple but important before. It was amazing!”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side as he poured the milk into the canisters and hauled them down into the cellar. He had never seen milking a goat as being amazing. It was just something you did. Goat’s milk made delicious cheese and was refreshing on a hot day. It was an important part of his diet and the only way to get it was to care for goats. It wasn’t that special.

“I can teach you other skills if you desire,” Gabriel said as he closed the doors to the cellar.

“Would you?” Jack stared at him in awe. “That would be wonderful, thank you!”

Gabriel wanted to grab him and smother him in kisses. He wanted that lean body pressing in against him while he pulled soft moans from between those soft lips. He wanted those arms around his neck and those beautiful blue eyes staring at him like he was the most awe-inspiring creature in existence.

“May I?” Gabriel asked as he reached out to caress Jack’s cheek.

Red crept slowly along the freckled nose as Jack nodded. Gabriel leaned down and pressed his mouth against Jack’s. Jack gasped and grabbed the front of his shirt, whimpering softly against Gabriel’s lips. Those whimpers went straight to his groin, filling him with an insatiable hunger that he knew would only be satiated if he had Jack under him on his bed.

“Jack,” he hissed as he pulled away.

Jack followed him a half-step before his eyes widened. He covered his mouth and backed away, stammering out an apology. Gabriel smiled and reached for the priest, dismissing the apology. Jack took another step back before he leaped forward and scaled his way up Gabriel’s body. His legs wrapped tightly around Gabriel’s waist as his lips pushed desperately against his. Gabriel groaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s hips.

Jack’s kisses were sloppy and desperate. He didn’t know what he was doing and was too scared to calm down and let Gabriel teach him. Jack’s fingers clawed at Gabriel’s neck until Gabriel reached up and gently squeezed them.

“ _Mi luna_ , relax,” he soothed. “No one is going to hurt you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack apologized. “I’m, I’m not used….”

“I figured,” Gabriel teased before gently kissing him. “There is no rush, _mi luna_.”

“I…,” Jack bit his lip nervously. “Thank you, Gabriel. You...you’re a better person than anyone has the right to be. I know you do not worship my God, but I believe He has put me on the path to finding you for this reason. How could something as wonderful as what I feel for you be wrong?”

“The spirits do not care,” Gabriel chuckled. “They were mortal once. They know the hardships we face. Let me show you our ways and you will never look to your God again.”

Jack smirked. “Don’t count on that, Gabriel,” he said. “I am a devout follower; I will not allow myself to be swayed so easily. I would, however, like to know more about the people I am supposed to be helping. Perhaps, after I’m done teaching your nieces and nephews for the day, you can teach me.”

“I think that is a lovely idea,” Gabriel smiled.

He glanced past Jack’s shoulder and smirked. His nieces and nephews were staring at them in awe, whispering quietly and hitting one another to make each other stay quiet. Gabriel nuzzled Jack’s cheek and chuckled.

“I do believe we have been spotted, _mi sol_ ,” he teased.

Jack turned bright red as he extracted himself from Gabriel’s embraced. The children rushed forward with squeals of delight, pulling on Jack’s hands.

“Uncle, are you going to marry the priest?” Miguel demanded as he pulled on Gabriel’s pantleg.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel mused. “Do you think I should?”

He shot Jack a smile as his blush deepened. The children all shrieked in agreement, nodding their heads as they shouted that Gabriel and Jack should get married. Jack waved his hands for the children to be silent and shook his head.

“Little ones, please, we barely know each other,” he laughed. “Besides, I would bring nothing to such a union. I am penniless and have nothing to offer as a dowry.”

The children looked at him in confusion and Gabriel stepped forward. “His God requires each participant to offer something to the union,” he said and winked. “Can’t all be like the spirits, can we?”

Jack shot him a glare as the children giggled. He shooed them back towards the barn and turned to wag a finger at Gabriel. Gabriel grabbed his wrist and pulled him close for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along at a good pace between them. They're doing the nervous dance of "I like you but what is the appropriate way to go about this?" around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel held Jack’s hand as he showed him how to clean Xibalba’s fur. Xibalba snorted softly as he was groomed, glancing back to make sure that they were behaving. Jack smiled as he reached out to pet Xibalba’s velvety nose, his eyes soft as Xibalba closed his eyes in contentment.

“He’s gorgeous,” Jack murmured.

“I worked hard on him,” Gabriel chuckled as Xibalba blew air over Jack’s shoulder. “I think he’d let you ride him.”

“What?” Jack asked in alarm. “Oh, no, no! I’m quite content with my donkey, thank you!”

Gabriel smirked at him before petting Xibalba’s nose. “What do you think, big guy? Up for a run?”

Jack stammered as they led Xibalba back into the barn and collected his tack. His hands were shaking as he helped tighten the straps around Xibalba’s belly. He was a nervous wreck by the time they walked out of the barn and held Xibalba still so Gabriel could tighten the cinch one more time.

“You don’t have to do this,” Jack murmured.

“Why not?” Gabriel smiled as he crouched down to boost Jack into the saddle. “I’ll be here the whole time.”

Jack bit his lip as he grabbed onto the saddle and put one of his bare feet into Gabriel’s palms. He squeaked as he was lifted easily up into the saddle and sat ramrod straight. Gabriel chuckled before he hauled himself up behind his adorable priest. Jack turned slightly to look at him, a faint blush spreading across his tanned, freckled cheeks.

“C-can he handle carrying both of us?” he asked softly.

“He is fine,” Gabriel soothed as he pressed his forehead against Jack’s. “Hands on the reins.”

He guided Jack through the basics, smiling as Jack made the black stallion walk without complaint. Xibalba was a powerful and headstrong horse; not even Sombra could hope to ride him without Gabriel there to temper him. With Gabriel in the saddle too, Xibalba would obey and transfer that obedience over to Jack. If there was one thing he wanted, it was for his prized stallion to accept Jack as willingly as he accepted Gabriel.

Sombra watched from the porch of his house. He didn’t have to be looking at her to know that she was smiling. His sister thought she was so clever in her attempts to get Jack and Gabriel together. She was as obvious as a cat with a twisted foot. If he wasn’t so amused with her antics, he might have been insulted.

“Lean forward,” Gabriel smiled as he took the reins from Jack. “I want to show you what he can do.”

Jack did as Gabriel instructed, leaning forward in the saddle while shooting a nervous glance over his shoulder. Gabriel kissed him reassuringly before he whistled sharply. Xibalba threw his head before he quickened his pace from a brisk walk to a gallop. Jack gasped and grabbed Gabriel’s arm, whimpering as he dug his nails into his skin. Gabriel held him close, soothing his fears as Xibalba carried them to the far end of his property.

Gabriel leaned forward and wrapped an arm tightly around Jack’s waist. He held the priest close as Xibalba gathered his hooves under him for the jump over the sectioned off corner of the fence. Jack shrieked in surprise, but he started laughing as Xibalba trotted towards the line of trees growing where Gabriel’s property met his brother’s.

“That was amazing!” Jack said before he blinked at the blanket spread out on the ground. “Gabriel?”

“Hmm, I wonder how our lunch got all the way out here,” Gabriel smirked as he dismounted and helped Jack out of the saddle. “Well, we’d best not let it go to waste.”

“You charmer,” Jack laughed as he sat down on the blanket. “How long have you had this planned?”

“A while,” Gabriel smiled as he started setting their food out. “It’s been difficult to plan just right. I want to impress you without making you feel like you owe me for it.”

Jack smiled as they started eating, shifting closer to lean against Gabriel’s side. He stared out across the pasture, his eyes roaming over the cattle that were grazing nearby. Gabriel gently ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, marvelling at the soft texture.

“Jack, there is something I must confess,” he said softly.

He took Jack’s hands in his and brought them up to his mouth. He kissed over Jack’s soft knuckles, smiling down at his golden-haired angel. Jack tilted his head curiously at him, smiling as he popped a piece of dried fish into his mouth.

“What ails you, Gabriel?” Jack asked.

“Only the sweetest of pains,” Gabriel smiled. “I am in love with you, _mi àngel_. I long for you voice, your smile, and your laughter. I eagerly wait each day to see your eyes and watch the sunlight play in your hair. I want nothing more than to draw you in close and kiss you, to feel you pressing in close in a silent request for more.” He licked his lips and leaned in closer, dropping his voice low. “I long to see you flushed beneath me, your arms wrapped around my neck as I show you how sinless we are for loving each other.”

Jack stared at him before he covered his mouth and let out a soft noise. Tears started building behind his eyes and he shook his head angrily. He pulled his hands away to hide his face as he broke down into sobs. Gabriel rested his hands on Jack’s shoulders, ready to take back everything if Jack did not feel the same.

He gasped as Jack pushed forward and kissed him. He groaned into the kiss as Jack straddled his lap. Gabriel’s hands settled on Jack’s hips, squeezing tightly through the fabric of his trousers. He wanted to cup that perfect ass, but he thought that might have been too much for his angel just yet.

“I long for you too,” Jack whispered against his lips. “You are the first person I think of in the morning and the last name on my lips when I go to sleep. I long for you, even if,” he turned a lovely shade of red and hide his head against Gabriel’s chest, “even if I do not know how two men would have sex.”

Gabriel smirked and lifted Jack’s face back towards him with a finger. “Oh, _mi àngel_ , I will gladly teach you,” he purred.

“Right now?” Jack asked. “I want to. I want to learn. I want...I want you, Gabriel, my beautiful warrior.”

“There is no rush, _mi sol_ ,” Gabriel smiled.

“I want to,” Jack smiled. “Please?”

“As you wish, my angel,” Gabriel purred.

He slowly peeled Jack out of his clothing and made love to him. Jack screamed at the first thrust, covering his face, and Gabriel waited, covering him in kisses to help with some of the pain. It took a little while for Jack to get used to the feeling and Gabriel held him through it, soothing him and letting him know that it was alright to be afraid and in pain.

Slowly, Jack relaxed and began to enjoy himself, whimpering for more as Gabriel kept his pace slow. He climaxed first and gasped in surprise as heat pooled inside of him as Gabriel followed him over. He blushed and squirmed, reaching down to feel where they were connected.

“I didn’t know,” Jack whispered. “That...that felt so good.”

“Good,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him. “I plan on courting you, Jack. Can you handle that?”

“Yes,” Jack smiled into the kiss. “I want all of your love, Gabriel. I will do everything to let you know how much I love you in return.”

Gabriel held Jack close and slowly drew out. They laid there on the blanket for most of the afternoon, sharing kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

***

“You are courting that priest,” Mama said as she settled herself into her favourite armchair in front of the fireplace.

Gabriel didn’t look up from where he was tending the flames. He supposed that it was too much to ask that his family keep their noses to themselves. He settled himself in for a verbal lashing from everyone in his family for going after an outsider and a priest.

“I think it’s sweet,” Sombra snorted as she set a cup of tea down at Mama’s elbow. “You should see them, Mama. Jack and Gabriel are very much in love.”

“He is a good match,” Maria agreed as she held a squirming and fussy Diego. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy when harvest time rolls around, Gabi.”

Gabriel shot his elder sister a smile before he rose to his feet. “He is a good man, Mama. I do not think there is a finer partner for me.”

Mama narrowed her eyes. She did not believe him. She believed that he was mocking her for the men she had tried to arrange for him to marry. None of them could handle his mind nor his body. Jack, however, could. And he loved every inch of him. That was more than could be said of other potential suitors.

“Bring him over for supper tomorrow,” Mama smiled. “I should get to meet him in a less formal setting, shouldn’t I?”

Gabriel almost bristled in outrage. He knew what she was planning. If he brought Jack over for supper, she would tear him apart to find out what it was that made him tick. It wasn’t safe to bring Jack there, not yet. Not until he could prepare him more for the mindgames his family liked to play.

“Mama, why don’t we have supper here?” Maria asked as she tapped her finger against Diego’s nose to get him to stop crying. “Gabriel has more room for all of us than your little home.”

Gabriel almost thanked his sister out loud, but stopped at the murderous look in Mama’s eyes. Sombra shifted nervously, bouncing Miguel on her hip to keep him from saying anything. Maria lifted her chin and tilted her head, quietly challenging Mama.

“Well, I suppose that’s just as good a plan,” Mama mused before she got to her feet. “Maria, will you walk my back home? My knees are in so much pain.”

“Of course, Mama,” Maria smiled as she got to her feet. She kissed Gabriel’s cheek and whispered, “I have your back, mouse, don’t worry.”

“I appreciate it,” Gabriel returned the kiss and watched them leave.

“Spirits abound, Mama is such a bitch,” Sombra hissed as soon as the coast was clear. “Is no one good enough unless she hand picks them?”

“Most likely in her mind,” Gabriel snorted bitterly. “It is no matter. We’ll be fine.”

“Good, because I want Jack to stick around,” Sombra smiled at him. “He’ll be good for you, I know it.”

Gabriel nodded his head in agreement as he pulled his younger sister into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they have their first sexy time! Which I don't go into great detail with for once XD it felt like too much for poor Jack this time around, so you get the bullet points; it hurt, but then it felt amazing. And Mama is not a nice lady, but at least Gabe has two of his sisters backing him up on this.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel had never wanted to murder his family so much in his life. Not only had everyone decided to show up to pick Jack to pieces, but they seemed to think that they didn’t have to help with anything. He had no idea how bad his family thought they were entitled to his generosity until they sat at his table drinking his liquor and demanding to know when supper would be ready. If he didn’t have Maria and Sombra helping him, he might have committed a massive homicide before supper and served them up as the main dish.

“If Tulio opens his mouth one more time,” Gabriel snarled as he turned the spit over his fire.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Maria growled. “You know he’s just envious. You’re successful with your ranch and he has to rely on his husband’s trade route in order to survive because he can’t seem to make his cows reproduce.”

“His rich husband’s trade route,” Gabriel growled. “Useless piece of shit.”

“Samuel just drank the last of the red wine,” Sombra groaned as she hurried over to dig the potatoes out of the coals. “And he’s singing.”

“Great,” Gabriel snarled. “Just fucking great.”

“Gabriel?” Jack asked softly as he rested a hand on his shoulder. “Do you need help with anything?”

“You shouldn’t be the one asking that, _mi sol_ ,” Gabriel sighed as he got to his feet.

He tipped Jack’s chin up and kissed him. Jack melted against him, wrapping his arms happily around Gabriel’s shoulders. Maria let out a soft chuckle at the sight, reaching out and swatting Gabriel’s hip good-naturedly.

“ _Mi bello amor_ ,” Gabriel chuckled as he cupped Jack’s face. “Supper is almost ready. Go have a seat.”

Gabriel saw the flicker of unease in Jack’s eyes. He slotted their fingers together and stared at his feet, chewing on his lip. He shifted his feet before he took a step forward and tucked his head under Gabriel’s jaw.

“I...am uncomfortable. They are all very drunk,” Jack whispered. “And they keep asking me...vulgar things.”

“Vulgar how?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

Jack went bright red and hid his face again. “They were asking if I had...ridden my prized stallion yet,” he whispered.

Gabriel grit his teeth before crushing Jack to his chest. He was going to murder everyone for humiliating his love. Stupid drunk, self-important, useless cockheads. What had he done to deserve this?

“I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s alright; I’m sure they mean well,” Jack said.

Gabriel kissed Jack’s cheeks before he turned to pull supper off of the spit. He carried the meal to the table, glowering at his siblings as they drunkenly cheered. He set the main dish down as Maria set out the tortillas. Sombra set the bowl of potatoes out and took her seat beside Tulio, glaring at him as he drunkenly proclaimed his love for his little sister.

Creep.

Gabriel took his seat at the table, ignoring Isabella as she leaned over to kiss his cheek and slur out her thanks. Drunk, useless bastards, the lot of them. Jack sat down beside him, pressing in close as Samuel smirked at him.

“Well, are you going to bless our food, Jack?” Mama asked with a sickly sweet smile.

“I could if that is what you would like,” Jack smiled politely.

“Please,” Mama chuckled.

Jack folded his hands in front of him and bowed his head forward. “Thank you, Lord, for this bountiful food before us. We thank thee for thine divine favour and for providing for us in our times of need. We beseech you for your continued favour and love. In thy loving son’s name, amen.”

Jack lifted his head and smiled at the faces staring at him blankly. Gabriel gently squeezed Jack’s knee, waiting for the next insult to be hurled his way. He wasn’t fond of Jack’s prayers, but he saw how they comforted Jack. Gabriel let him say what he wished at the meals they shared; it was the least he could do for the man he was trying to court. He knew his family would like the prayers even less, would see thanks being thrown in the direction of someone that had nothing to do with the arduous labour involved with taming the land as a personal insult.

“Thank you, Jack,” Mama smiled. “Gabriel, will you show him our prayers?”

Jack looked at him in shock and Gabriel ground his molars together. He never said anything before eating. The spirits were all around them; they didn’t need to hear him say his thanks to know that he was thankful for them. He took a deep breath and bowed his head. May as well just get it over with.

“We thank the spirits of the earth for aiding us in our efforts to survive. We thank the spirits of the rivers for flowing sure and true no matter how dry the land becomes. We thank the spirits of the air for the cool breezes that keep the insects from our crops. We thank the spirits of fire for aiding us in cooking our food. We thank the spirits of our ancestors for teaching us the skills we need to survive in this world,” he said. He reached out and grasped Jack’s hand, running his thumb adoringly over the soft knuckles. “I thank the God across the ocean for sending his angel to me. He has provided a meal that cannot be felt anywhere but the soul.”

He heard someone hiss angrily as he brought Jack’s hand to his mouth and gently kissed over the soft palm. Tears were gathering in Jack’s eyes and a smile was slowly spreading across his face as Gabriel looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed Jack’s lips, ignoring the glare he was getting from everyone but Sombra and Maria.

“I will love you forever,” he whispered softly against Jack’s ear. “Until there is nothing left but bone and ash.”

“Gabriel,” Jack whimpered as he wiped at his eyes. “You’re so sweet.”

“Can we eat now?” Miguel whined.

“Yes,” Gabriel smiled as he reached out to start cutting the chunk of beef apart.

***

“I have nowhere to go,” Jack murmured as he stared at his feet. “I don’t mean to impose on your hospitality, Gabriel.”

“Jack, you aren’t imposing,” Gabriel soothed as he pulled Jack into a hug. “I’m sorry that Father Monolo kicked you out. You have a place here, do not worry. I do expect you to earn your keep though,” he added teasingly.

“Of course, Gabriel,” Jack smiled. “Um, my donkey. Do I…?”

“I could use another one in with the cattle; they’re good at sounding the alarm,” Gabriel smiled and kissed Jack’s forehead. “Do not fret, _mi sol_ , we will figure everything out.”

“Thank you,” Jack sighed.

Gabriel helped him haul his meager belongings inside and got him set up in one of the rooms in the back of the house. Sombra soothed his worries as Gabriel went to turn his donkey; adorably named Princess; out into the fields where the cattle were grazing. When he returned, Jack was shyly trying on some of Gabriel’s spare clothing while Sombra pinned it for stitching.

“He looks good,” Sombra commented as she fit another pin into the black shirt. “Don’t you think, Gabi?”

“Jack looks good in anything,” Gabriel chuckled as he tipped his lover’s chin up and kissed him. “Even nothing at all.”

Jack turned bright red and squeaked as he smacked Gabriel’s arm. “Don’t say that!”

“But lying is a sin,” Gabriel smirked. “You don’t want me to sin, do you?”

Jack huffed and looked away, pouting adorably. Gabriel kissed him again, smiling as his lover melted against him. Sombra finished pinning the shirt and carefully unbuttoned it to go alter it. She left them alone as Jack shyly squirmed. He pulled his robe over his head and smoothed it out, refusing to meet Gabriel’s eye.

“You need not be shy with me, Jack,” Gabriel soothed. “I love you no matter what you look like.”

Jack smiled at him and nodded. “I know. I just...I never thought I’d...you know.”

“I do,” Gabriel agreed as he took Jack’s hand. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Gabriel comes from a family of selfish jackasses and he somehow managed to avoid inheriting the gene. Mama was planning to humiliate Jack and turn the family on him, but Gabriel just flat out "noped" that out of the way. That is his man and no one is going to hurt him.


	6. Chapter 6

Very little had changed since Jack moved in. Gabriel found himself having a little bit more time to enjoy the evenings with the extra set of hands helping around the ranch and his bed was rarely ever cold at night. Jack always crawled into bed just before midnight and pressed against his back, burrowing his face between Gabriel’s shoulder blades. He used to sneak away before dawn and pretend nothing happened, but Gabriel rolled over one night and smirked at him.

“ _Oro_ , it’s not nice to crawl into someone’s bed and leave before dawn,” he’d teased.

Jack had wilted on the spot before quietly asking for Gabriel to make love to him again. Gabriel had gladly done so and Sombra whined in the morning about them being so loud. Jack had looked mortified, but it morphed into embarrassed pride as Gabriel let out a long moan of pleasure and teased his ears while singing his praises to the rising sun.

Jack celebrated the Day of the Dead with Gabriel’s family, shyly accepted Gabriel’s help to build an ofrenda for his family. Gabriel taught him the prayers to thank his ancestors and reassure them that they were not forgotten. He laid out his offerings as Gabriel did, bowing his head over them as he murmured soft prayers of thanks. It sent a thrill through Gabriel to watch his beloved murmur prayers to his ancestors and join in on Gabriel’s traditions.

Winter; dry and unrelenting as ever; came and went with very few surprises. Jack almost cried when Gabriel gave him Xibalba as an engagement gift, stroking over the stallion’s velvety nose while looking at Gabriel in confusion.

“Don’t you need him?” Jack asked softly as Xibalba nudged him for more attention.

“I have his dame,” Gabriel smiled. “She’s still hardy enough to carry me over the terrain my cattle graze on. Do not worry, Jack; he is yours. How can I let the love of my life ride anything but the finest horse in the land?”

Jack rode Xibalba everywhere and it brought joy to Gabriel’s heart every time he watched Jack mount up. He was so confident in the saddle now, sitting tall and proud as Xibalba trotted off towards town or one of Gabriel’s brothers’ homes.

Spring came and Gabriel took Xibalba’s dame, Heaven, out to drive his cattle to the pastures. The other ranchers were all around him, eyeing him hungrily, but he thought of no one but Jack. When he returned, Jack almost tackled him off of his feet, kissing him hungrily and whimpering how much he missed him.

They made love roughly that night and Jack could barely walk in the morning. Sombra teased him relentlessly until Gabriel dumped a bucket of water over her head and told her to leave him alone. His love didn’t need to be teased for welcoming him home in the same way every other rancher’s partner did.

Jack helped him with the kidding nannies and did not say a word when Gabriel killed two of the yearlings for their meat stores. He blessed the cuts as Gabriel butchered the carcasses, his eyes a little distant, but he reassured Gabriel that he was just a little shaken.

“I have lived a soft life,” he confessed as he helped salt and dry the goat meat. “I am not used to the concept of slaughtering animals myself.”

Gabriel took him out hunting in midsummer and taught him how to use a rifle. He was a good shot, killing his first deer cleanly even if the damn thing did run away and force them to track it. Gabriel showed him how to clean the carcass, rubbing between his shoulders soothingly when Jack threw up over the smell. He praised him and reassured him that killing the animals was just another part of life.

“We would not be able to catch and clean them if we were not meant to eat them,” he said.

“Creation is glorious,” Jack swallowed as he took Gabriel’s bloody hand in his. “All of it.”

Gabriel left again at the end of summer to round up his cattle and take stock of the number of calves born over the summer. Jack helped him brand them when he returned, leaving Sombra to start the autumn harvest.

They were married after the last of the harvest was brought in. Gabriel thought Jack looked splendid in the clothing Mama had made for him; the dark blue shirt brought out his eyes and the gold made his hair look even more vibrant. The whole town came out to celebrate their union, cheering and singing and dancing with the happy couple.

Gabriel kept Jack close all night, feeding him personally to show his devotion. Jack couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Gabriel, even when he was pulled away to dance with Maria and Sombra. When they were escorted back to Gabriel’s house, Jack was shaking. Hands were trying to peel his clothing off of him, a custom most people didn’t partake in anymore, but Gabriel swatted them away. He scooped Jack up into his arms and carried him over the threshold of their house. Jack clung to him laughing and they tumbled into bed.

They made love in every position they could think of. Jack could barely move in the morning and Gabriel made sure that he wanted for nothing all day. Sombra showed up to help with the chores, teasing him about breaking his husband in too roughly, and got another bucket of water over the head for it.

Life was amazing. Gabriel couldn’t remember ever being so happy in his life. Jack was everything he could have hoped for in a partner; smart, funny, good-looking, not afraid to help out even if he wasn’t sure what he was doing. He offered to come along on cattle drives, but Gabriel didn’t trust his fellow ranchers not to hurt his beloved.

It was their first real fight and the worst one they’d ever had.

Gabriel tried to point out how the other ranchers acted and that he didn’t trust them not to hurt Jack because of his soft features. Jack refused to be left behind and alone to tend to the ranch by himself. It dissolved into screaming and accusations and would have escalated further if tears hadn’t spilled down Jack’s cheeks and a broken sob escaped him.

Gabriel froze, staring at his husband as he tried to wipe the furious tears away. Jack glared at him, blue eyes swollen with water and anger. He’d reacted automatically, reaching out to pull his husband into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want you to leave me alone,” Jack whispered against his neck. “I’m so scared every time you leave that you’ll never come back.”

“I will,” Gabriel smiled as he kissed Jack’s teary eyes. “Oh, my moon, I will always come back to you.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Jack huffed. “Anything could happen!”

“Anything could happen here,” Gabriel soothed. “I could trip on the stairs and snap my neck. You can’t live your life worried that I’ll die, Jack. You’ll expire if you do.”

It had taken some coaxing, but Jack eventually agreed to stay on the ranch. Gabriel left late to take his cattle out to pasture. Jack had covered his face in kisses and refused to let him leave the house until he was sexually satisfied. Gabriel might have almost fallen off of Heaven’s back a few times when he remembered the wanton look in Jack’s eyes as he sucked him dry.

Sombra was gone when he got back. Mama had married her off to some merchant of good reputation to the north. Maria, Miguel, and Diego had gone with her, leaving Gabriel and Jack to the mercy of his family. Thankfully, his family seemed uninterested in harming Jack and were strangely helpful when he was alone.

Gabriel didn’t trust them. They were being too helpful, too friendly, and too gracious. They were planning something. Something horrible, but he had no idea what it could possibly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter, but it was more to move the plot along. And they're married now, yay~


	7. Chapter 7

It took a lot for someone to make Gabriel uncomfortable. The man smiling at him as he waited for Jack to finish picking out fresh fruit for supper was doing a very good job of it. Jack straightened up and showed him a wonderful avocado, smiling happily as Gabriel nodded his approval. Gabriel paid for what Jack had picked out and they headed back towards the stables.

“That man is following us,” Jack said softly. “What does he want?”

“I don’t know, but stay close,” Gabriel replied as he kissed Jack’s temple.

Jack nodded as he adjusted his hat so that it covered the back of his neck. Gabriel traced his fingers over the soft hair at Jack’s nape and wanted to bury his teeth in the red flesh. His darling had managed to get himself sunburnt and it was hilarious to watch him whine and squirm as Gabriel covered him in ointment. The poor dear had a healthy tan from years in the sun, but his pale skin meant that he was always going to run the risk of being burned.

They got their shopping secured to their saddles and Jack swung himself up onto Xibalba’s back. Gabriel went to follow him, but paused as their stalker walked into the stables. Gabriel motioned for Jack to remain where he was as he turned to face the stranger.

“Good day,” he greeted politely.

“It is a pleasant day, isn’t it?” the man asked with a wide smile. “Made all the better by the sight of such a strong, healthy, man.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he took the man’s appearance in. He was dressed rather strangely, all long attire that was ill-suited for the region. An outsider that didn’t know well enough to blend in. How annoying.

“You have me at a disadvantage,” Gabriel inclined his head. “You are unknown to me.”

“Why, your brothers have not told you about me, Gabriel?” the man asked with a shocked tone. “I am wounded.”

Gabriel growled as the man put a hand over his heart. He didn’t like this man if he knew his brothers and seemed surprised that Gabriel didn’t know him. He just wanted to swing himself into Heaven’s saddle and be off for home. He didn’t trust him within a hundred yards of Jack. He didn’t even know if the man had a pistol on him.

“You will forgive me for not knowing you, friend,” Gabriel inclined his head before he turned to lift his foot into the stirrup. “I must be getting home.”

“You are being rather rude, Gabriel,” the man snorted. “Are you truly so uninterested in your intended?”

Jack gasped and covered his mouth. Gabriel turned slowly towards the man and bared his teeth. That explained everything right there.

“I am already married,” he growled. “I have no ‘intended’ and the fact that you are implying that you are somehow better than the husband I have is infuriating. Good day.”

Jack let out a soft noise as Gabriel hauled himself into the saddle. They left the stable at a trot, ignoring the undignified shout of the man as he was almost trampled. Jack rode beside Gabriel, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Gabi,” he murmured softly, “did you...?”

“I never had an intended, my love,” he soothed. “I do not know who that man thinks he is, but you are the only one for me.”

“Gabi,” Jack smiled at him and Gabriel growled hungrily.

Jack let out a happy squeal before he urged Xibalba into a canter. Heaven gave chase as Gabriel kept low in the saddle. Jack made it home first; Xibalba was much faster than his dame; and had Xibalba in one of the corrals with his tack still on. Gabriel smirked as Jack bolted for the front door, his eyes bright with want. Gabriel put Heaven in the same corral and slowly took both horses’ tack off. He set them on the posts and turned both beauties loose into the field so they could graze.

Then he stalked after his husband and wrestled him to the floor. They made love in the living room, Jack gasping and begging for more as Gabriel pushed hard and fast into him. Jack’s knees gave out under him and he lay sprawled on the ground, whimpering for more as Gabriel held him. They climaxed together, making a mess of themselves and the floor. Jack curled up in Gabriel’s arms, tucking his head under his jaw.

“Do you have to leave tomorrow?” Jack asked softly.

“I do,” Gabriel sighed. “The cattle have to be brought in. I will think of you every day, my sunlight.”

Jack smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “Make love to me today,” he murmured. “Let me have something to dream of while our bed is cold on your side.”

Gabriel smiled as he kissed Jack hungrily. “Anything for you, my starlight.”

***

“Take Xibalba,” Jack murmured as he held the lantern for Gabriel. “He’s stronger than Heaven.”

“You are very worried, my sky; what is bothering you?” Gabriel asked as he reached up to cup Jack’s cheek.

“I have seen storm clouds gathering on the horizon,” Jack shook his head. “If it has been raining….”

“I will be vigilant,” Gabriel promised. “Are you sure you want me to take Xibalba? He loves you, my sunlight.”

“He loves you as well,” Jack smirked and kissed him. “I will feel better knowing that my prized stallion is carrying you to safety.”

Gabriel smiled and held Jack close. He nuzzled his husband’s soft hair, inhaling his sweet scent before they headed out to the barn to get Xibalba’s tack. They worked silently beside each other, brushing the black stallion to a vibrant shine before putting his tack on. Gabriel held Jack close as the sun began to peek over the horizon. They shared one more kiss before Gabriel hauled himself into the saddle.

“Stay safe, my sunlight,” Gabriel smiled.

“I will be here when you return,” Jack chuckled. “Try not to miss me too much.”

“Only every moment I am away,” Gabriel laughed. “I love you, Jack.”

“And I love you, Gabriel,” Jack sighed happily.

Gabriel reached down to run his fingers down the length of Jack’s cheek before he nudged Xibalba forward. He could see Tulio waiting impatiently at the edge of his property and it was best not to keep his drunkard of a brother waiting.

Tulio’s hounds brayed as Xibalba approached, but they knew better than to get close. A startled horse, or an ornery one, could stomp them flat without even trying. They rode out in silence; Tulio was probably nursing a hangover. Gabriel had no idea what his brother-in-law saw in the man; he couldn’t think of a single good think about his brother. The other ranchers were waiting at the usual spot, their attitudes bright and hopeful as they headed out. It took three days to reach the fields where the massive herd of cattle were grazing.

Cowboys rode up to their employers and Gabriel greeted his old friends warmly. They clapped shoulders and laughed happily, one even gushing about the pretty little girl he had waiting for him at home.

“Found the poor thing starving in the streets,” he said as he shook his head. “Couldn’t just leave her to die, so me and my sky, we took her in. Our own little _vaquerita_ in the making.”

“Glad to hear,” Gabriel smiled. “How’s the herd?”

“Good,” the oldest man he employed grunted. “Lost one or two to rustlers, but that donkey your husband brought with him has a good set of lungs on her. Heard her braying from a ways off and managed to get in before anything happened. Lots of new calves too, but I think they were sired by one of the other bulls.”

“We’ll deal with that once we’ve separated the herds,” Gabriel shook his head.

“Might want to drive the herd west, boss,” one of his cowboys grimaced. “Been raining hard up north. We got the tail of it yesterday and...well, you know how fast them floodwaters can be.”

Gabriel nodded his head slowly. “Right,” he murmured. “Get the herd moving. I want all the Reyes’ cattle up on the western ridges before sunset, understood?”

“Yes sir!” his cowboys laughed before they took off to start breaking up the herd.

Gabriel rode over to where Tulio was arguing with his cowboys. The man seemed to be particularly curt with the only woman in his employment, snarling at her until she threw her hands in the air in defeat. Gabriel pulled Xibalba up beside his brother’s Crimson and shook his head.

“Get your herd moving west,” he said. “There’ve been heavy rains to the north. Could be a flashflood heading our way.”

“West?” Tulio demanded as he gawked at Gabriel. “Not on your life, _little_ brother,” he snapped. “We’re already behind as it is. I’m not wasting my time herding to the west just to bring them back south.”

“Suit yourself,” Gabriel shook his head. “Spirits guide you.”

Gabriel returned to his cowboys and started the arduous task of getting the cattle separated and moving. Dogs brayed and fought with each other as the ranchers worked to separate out their individual herds. Xibalba ended up breaking one bull’s neck with a powerful kick when it swung its head too close to his haunches. Gabriel winced as the dogs fell on it ravenously, tearing its belly open before it was even fully dead. The coyotes would eat like kings tonight.

While everyone else seemed determined to continue south, Gabriel drove his herd west up onto the plateaus. They were a dangerous route to take, but high ground was best if rain was going to chase them. Flash floods weren’t uncommon when the storms rolled in every few years. He would not lose his cowboys or his cattle to floodwaters.

He ate and drank with his cowboys, laughing at their jokes while taking note of how many cattle they killed this year to keep fed. It was a little high for his liking and he let them know that it was coming out of their paycheck. His youngest cowboy whined, but the others understood. They were paid to look after the cattle, not eat them. Times could be rough, but that didn’t mean they could forget what they were being paid for.

The rains caught them the next day. Rain hammered down on their heads and shoulders, turning the ground to mud under their horses’ hooves. Gabriel ordered the cattle to be kept away from the edges of the plateau and the dogs made sure he didn’t lose a single one. Thunder rolled overhead, but the cattle kept to their trot and didn’t veer away from the noise.

Gabriel was soaked to the bone by nightfall. He slept fitfully and woke in a bad mood. His cowboys gave him a wide berth, keeping their jokes to themselves as they sloshed through the mud while breaking up camp. Gabriel wished he had Jack’s warm body sleeping next to him and groaned into his hand as he thought of those soft hands on his cock. He was stiff by the time he vaulted into the saddle and started driving the cattle onwards.

It was two days before they met up with the rest of the ranchers. Gabriel knew something was wrong long before he spotted the lone cowgirl. He rode up to her without hesitation and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. She twisted in her saddle, reaching for her pistol, but stopped when she met his gaze.

“Where is Tulio?” he demanded.

She shook her head. “I haven’t seen him in three days,” she replied. “When those rains hit, I tried to tell him we should head for higher ground. He wouldn’t listen.” She inhaled deeply. “It was like he couldn’t bring himself to move the herd where it was safe for some stupid, pig-headed reason.” She closed her eyes. “There was a landslide yesterday,” she murmured. “I don’t think he made it through.”

Gabriel felt his heart lodge itself in his throat. He swallowed, mind reeling; no one had seen Tulio in three days. There was a landslide yesterday; she didn’t think he made it. He sucked in a lungful of air before he looked her in the eye.

“Where?” he asked.

She pointed down into the flatland and Gabriel spurred Xibalba down the rise. No one followed him and no one tried to stop him. There were some things a man had to see for his own eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel pushed Xibalba as fast as he could go over the muddy earth. The sun was peeking out through the clouds, but the world was a miserable gray. Prairie dogs scattered under Xibalba’s hooves, squeaking and chirping their warnings at the heavy beast galloping through their domain. Gabriel could see the mess of the landslide rising out of the earth and the path of destruction it had left in its wake.

Xibalba snorted and refused to get closer as vultures screeched and took wing. Gabriel dismounted, pulling his rifle out in case another scavenger tried to attack him. He walked past the pecked apart remains of a cow and headed for the largest mess of earth.

“Tulio!” he shouted. “Tulio, can you hear me?”

Something whimpered nearby and he lifted his rifle. He turned and stared at one of Tulio’s hounds. It was trapped under the twisted roots of a tree, its fur matted with mud, rocks, and vegetation. Sad brown eyes watched him before it rested its head on its paws.

Anger roared through him. His brother was buried under that mud and this _dog_ survived? He cocked the rifle and aimed between the dog’s eyes, planning on sending it back to its master. He stood there, his arms shaking as the dog kept its head lowered. His finger pressed lightly against the trigger before he released it.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he murmured as he swung the rifle over his shoulder. “Hang on.”

He knelt down and started twisting the roots away from the dog’s body. Slowly, he was able to pull the filthy mutt out of the hole it had made for itself. Its legs wouldn’t hold, so he carried it back to where Xibalba was staring at the destruction. He tied the dog carefully across the front of the saddle, scratching behind the mud-caked ears to keep it calm.

He looked at the destruction and felt his throat burn. There were broken bovine bodies everywhere. Trees, mud, and rocks were strewn across the land. If there were any other survivors, it would take days to find them and they would likely be dead by then.

He bowed his head, pulling his soaked sombrero off. He held it over his heart, inhaling slowly through his nose.

“Spirits of the earth, watch over my brother’s soul,” he murmured. “You claimed him violently and I pray you treat him well. He was brash and stupid in life; let his spirit find wisdom now.”

He replaced his hat and hoisted himself into the saddle. He stroked over the dog’s ears as they squirmed unhappily. They calmed immediately, wagging their stubby tail as Gabriel turned Xibalba around.

No one said anything when he rejoined the group. There were a few knowing looks thrown his way, but no one said what they were thinking. They didn’t go any further that day, making camp as thunder boomed overhead. Gabriel told the youngest boy in his service to ride ahead in the morning and let his family know of Tulio’s passing and to get a list off of his widow of the next of kin for the men employed to them.

Gabriel shared his supper with the dog, smiling as she gratefully wolfed down her portion. The rain had helped to wash most of the mud away, leaving her beautiful roan coat in full sight. She was quiet most of the night, preferring to stay close to Gabriel’s side rather than socialize with the other dogs.

She trotted beside Xibalba the next day, ears perked and eager as the cattle hurried past. She kept looking at Gabriel, but he was in no mood to send the half-dead dog out chasing cattle. She was all that was left of Tulio’s herd; he wasn’t about to lose her to exhaustion. She grew restless quickly, but she did not disobey. Tulio might have been a terrible brother, but he trained his hounds well.

They made it home two days later, driving the cattle across the muddy ground to the divider. Gabriel paid his cowboys and promised the lone survivor of Tulio’s old posse employment the following year. He paid her as best he could and she tipped her hat in thanks before following the others off to wherever their homes were.

Gabriel led his cattle home, whistling for his Muddy to keep up. Jack met him at the edge of the property, the gate to the fields wide open. He was crying and willingly let himself be pulled into Gabriel’s lap. He clung to Gabriel’s chest, sniffling and sobbing.

“I was so scared,” he whimpered. “That, that boy came and said that Tulio died in a landslide and I just...I just.”

“Ssh, my sunlight,” Gabriel soothed as the cattle rushed past. “Ssh, I’m here. I’m safe. I won’t leave for a very long time.”

“There’s been so much rain,” Jack whispered. “I keep...I was worried you’d be washed away.”

“I was worried about that too; it’s what took us so long to get home,” he said. “We took the elevated path. But come; let’s get these stragglers into the fields and then get Xibalba comfortable. He’s worked hard, my darling.”

It took a bit of wiggling for Jack to get himself turned around in the saddle. When he was safely sitting in front of Gabriel, they chased the last few heifers into the field and closed the gate. Muddy trotted happily at Heaven’s side, tilting her head curiously at every new smell.

“She’s beautiful,” Jack murmured as he watched Muddy.

“She’s for you,” Gabriel chuckled. “She’s getting old and I don’t know how to use a cattle dog properly. She would be much happier chasing chickens here than having an incompetent handler out in the pastures.”

“What’s her name?”

“Muddy.”

“Muddy?” Jack shot him a confused look.

Gabriel smiled sadly. “When I found her, she was caked in mud and barely alive.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he whispered.

Gabriel made a bed for Muddy beside theirs and she curled up happily on it. Jack adored her, hugging her and kissing her nose every chance he got. He crooned about her beauty, scratching between her ears and laughing as she whined in delight.

That night, the storm rolled in. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning illuminated the room. Jack shivered at first, but relaxed as Gabriel kissed over his neck. They made love through the storm, ignoring the world as Gabriel reassured his husband that he was safe.

***

Gabriel wasn’t surprised that he was blamed for Tulio’s death. His mother was beside herself with anger, screeching that he should have done more to keep his elder brother safe. His siblings agreed, glaring at him and accusing him of letting Tulio die out of spite. Tulio’s widow did not agree and quietly thanked him for trying to find Tulio after the landslide.

The merchant was going to return home to his family and take his children with him. He confessed quietly to Gabriel that he wished circumstances were different, but he was happy to be free of Tulio.

“We loved each other once,” he confessed with a sullen look. “But he loved his drink more. When a marriage is torn that way, everyone suffers.”

The accusations from Gabriel’s family got to the point that Jack finally snapped. Right in the middle of what was supposed to be a memorial, he spun around and shoved a finger into Samuel’s face.

“Tulio was a man grown and was capable of making decisions for himself,” he snarled. “Do not throw baseless accusations around just because you are grieving. Gabriel did not tell him to keep to the lower ground; that was his own decision.”

Everyone was shocked into silence. Jack glared at Samuel for another minute before he turned to glare at Mama.

“You are no better; you constantly make Gabriel feel like an unwelcome member of your family,” he growled. “You should love and care for all of your children, not just the ones that benefit you.”

Mama looked ready to pop with anger for a moment, then she took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right, Jack,” she murmured. “Gabriel, can you ever forgive me for the way I have treated you?”

“Forgive you?” Gabriel asked slowly as he pulled Jack down onto his lap. “Of course, Mama; I always forgive you.” He ran his fingers through his husband’s hair and pressed his head against his chest. He pegged her with a withering look and smiled. “I simply never forget.”

There was a flash of worry in her eyes before she turned away and laid the marigold on Tulio’s empty grave. Gabriel wasn’t stupid; he knew that they all secretly wished it was his grave they were clustered around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabriel. First he loses his brother and then his family blames him for it. Poor thing. Jack has his back though.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel placed his hat on Jack’s head and smiled at his golden-haired beauty. “Just be careful,” he murmured. “I don’t trust Samuel’s request.”

“I’ll be fine, my love,” Jack smiled up at him. “Gabi, honestly, they’ve been acting so much better since the funeral.”

“They’re my siblings, Jack,” Gabriel smiled as he pulled his husband close and kissed his lips. “Mmm, I know them better than you.”

“Well,” Jack smiled into the kiss. “I’ll be extra careful, I promise.”

Gabriel buried his nose in Jack’s hair and inhaled deeply. “You smell like me,” he teased playfully.

“Yes, well, that’s what happens when you make love to me all night,” Jack huffed as his face turned bright red. “I’m bound to smell like my stud.”

Gabriel chuckled and kissed Jack’s cheek. “Take Muddy with you,” he insisted. “She’ll just get underfoot here, the old girl.”

Jack smiled and whistled as he stepped out the front door. Muddy came running over, barking happily as she jumped in circles around Jack. He hushed her, ruffling her ears as she sat at his feet. Gabriel smiled as he helped Jack up into Heaven’s saddle. They shared another quick kiss before Jack set off towards Samuel’s home with Muddy at his heels.

Gabriel puttered around the ranch fixing anything he came across. There were fence posts that needed repairs, yolks that needed stitching, saddles that needed to be treated, and a broken hoe that Gabriel couldn’t remember breaking. Maybe Jack had cracked it over someone’s head last time he was gone to put the cattle out to pasture and tried to hide it. He’d have to ask him about it later.

He was hauling firewood into the house when he realized that there was someone in there with him. He set the firewood down beside the door and squared his shoulders, fully prepared to fight if he had to. No decent person walked into someone else’s house uninvited. He walked into his living room and came to a halt not believing what he was seeing.

“Ah, Gabi,” the man from the marketplace smiled warmly at him from the center of his living room. “I was wondering if you were ever going to come inside. I was getting so lonely.”

“You,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “You have no right to call me that or to walk into my house uninvited. Leave.”

The man shook his head. “I was warned that you would be stubborn,” he chuckled. “Come now, Gabi, what can your little outsider give you that I cannot?”

“Everything,” Gabriel growled as he started forward. “Leave.”

He could easily take the smaller man. It wouldn’t be much of a fight; it would be like one of the cattle kicking Muddy. Muddy might have been fast, but the cow was three times her size. This man wouldn’t stand a chance.

The man smiled, revealing massive fangs, and Gabriel’s heart stuttered. The word was on his tongue before the man struck. It was like being hit by a sledgehammer. All the air rushed out of his lungs as he was slammed to the ground. He felt blood pooling underneath him as claws sank around his sternum and kept him still.

“Ah, Gabi, this didn’t have to be painful,” the man tutted. “It could have been pleasurable. Like a dream, if you had allowed it. But no, no you had to be stubborn.”

Gabriel blew a bloody bubble through his lips and stared at the ceiling. What was Jack going to do when he came home to find Gabriel dead on the ground? It would devastate him. But would this monster go after Jack too? Kill him for being Gabriel’s husband? He prayed that his Jack would be safe. He couldn’t bear the thought of anyone hurting his beloved.

The monster leaned forward and let out a long groan of pleasure. Inky black tendrils wafted off of him and wrapped around Gabriel’s body. He tried to fight, but his blood continued dripping and making it hard to move. The tendrils pushed into his mouth and nose, filling his lungs with dripping black fluid. Gabriel tried to cough, but the tendrils just pushed deeper, sinking their poison into his blood.

“Mine,” the monster purred. “All mine. Soon you won’t even think of that golden-haired whore.”

Gabriel bared his teeth as he felt his skin slowly stitching itself back together. The monster purred, looming over him, and leaned in close. Close enough to not see the axe until Jack had it buried in the monster’s skull. He screeched in fury, rearing back to swipe at Jack.

“You insignificant whore!” the monster roared. “Do you have any idea…?!”

Gabriel lunged and his fist travelled through the monster’s back and out his chest. Bone shattered and meat tore from the impact. Black blood sprayed all over Jack, earning a soft gasp of surprise as he stumbled backwards with the axe in his hand. The monster screeched in agony, twisting around to claw at Gabriel’s face.

They tumbled apart, collected themselves, and sprang at each other. They roared like wild animals. Gabriel was younger, weaker, but his fury gave him the strength to take on the ancient vampire. The vampire was fighting for his life, but Gabriel was fighting for his and Jack’s lives. The occasional glimpse he got of his husband only fueled him to fight harder; Jack was cowering against the wall, the axe held tightly to his chest. He would not allow this monster to hurt his beloved.

The vampire’s claws tore Gabriel’s face open, but he returned the blow to the vampire’s throat. The vampire stumbled backwards, coughing and spluttering in surprise. Dark blood poured down the vampire’s front as they clawed at their throat. Terrified red eyes stared at Gabriel as he advanced on him.

Fangs sprouted from his jaws and he lunged. He sank his fangs into the vampire’s throat, tasting the delicious blood for a moment, before he tore their throat out. The vampire gargled and stumbled away, sinking to his knees as blood and ash tumbled around him. Terrified red eyes stared at Gabriel before the vampire collapsed into bloody ash.

Gabriel bared his fangs and dragged his boot through the ash, smearing it across the floor. He would grind every last shred of evidence into oblivion. He would hunt down anyone that had a hand to play in this attack and make them suffer. He would…!

Jack whimpered behind him, dragging him back to the present. He looked up and stared at Jack in awe; had he always been so breathtakingly beautiful? That soft golden hair, those bright blue eyes, that soft pouty mouth that had always made the most beautiful sounds. This was his husband and he was more beautiful than even the angels in his beloved’s chapel.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he walked towards his mate. The tendrils of smoke and shadows settled around him, caressing his flesh wonderfully. “You look so beautiful, my sun.”

His voice was a purr as he spoke and Jack’s face turned bright red. Gabriel smelt his husband’s arousal and cocked his head to the side. The scent made his mouth water and he licked his lips hungrily as he watched his mate squirm.

He leaned in close and started whispering sweet nothings in his husband’s ear. Jack gasped loudly, dropping the axe as he reached down to grip himself through his pants. He whimpered in pleasure, kneading his swollen cock as Gabriel’s claws rolled down his chest.

“You look so good, my love,” Gabriel purred into his ear. “Mmm, and you smell divine.”

“Gabriel,” Jack whimpered before he was struggling to get his shirt off. “Gabriel, I need you!”

Gabriel groaned happily as he pulled Jack shirt off. They kissed hungrily, struggling to get Jack out of his pants. Gabriel ended up shredding them off of his mate’s hips, tossing the remains aside as he pulled Jack onto his lap.

They were rutting in a matter of moments. Jack bounced in Gabriel’s lap, whimpering happily as he clung to Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel’s mouth sucked and dragged over his mate’s shoulders, slowly making his way towards his chest. His mouth closed around a trembling nipple, drawing a shaky gasp from Jack.

“Oh, oh Gabi,” Jack whispered. “That…it’s so sensitive.”

Gabriel growled and suckled, lapping over the pebbling flesh. Jack whined and shuddered, clinging to him. Gabriel sucked hard, pulling the nipple away from Jack’s chest. Jack moaned and begged for more, his eyes unfocused as he continued bouncing on Gabriel’s thick cock. Gabriel rolled the nipple around his mouth before he opened his jaws and bit into Jack’s soft pectoral.

Gabriel’s fangs sliced through flesh and Jack bucked against him with a scream. Seed sprayed across Gabriel’s chest and he groaned as Jack’s walls squeezed and milked him. He groaned in pleasure as Jack slumped against him and ran his tongue soothingly over the bitten pectoral.

“Gabi,” he murmured softly. “It feels, oh it feels so good.” He swallowed and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “Mmm, I…I want you...to….”

He turned a lovely shade of red and buried his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel nuzzled him gently, inhaling deeply as he felt his arousal rise again.

“Tell me what it is that you want, my love,” he soothed. “I will do my best to meet your demands.”

Jack chewed on his lip before brushing his lips against Gabriel’s ear. “I…I want you to…to mount me and…and fuck me into the floor,” he whispered.

Gabriel groaned and licked his lips. He nuzzled Jack’s jaw before gently flipping him over onto his belly. Jack blushed as he arched his hips eagerly, whimpering as Gabriel gave a few rough thrusts. He shivered happily before he started thrusting rough and hard into his mate. He leaned forward, running his tongue over Jack’s shoulders as his mate cried out in pleasure.

“Yes, yes,” Jack moaned as he arched his back into Gabriel’s chest. “Gabi, oh Gabi, I’m so close!”

“I can smell that,” Gabriel purred as he snapped his hips forward and buried himself in heat. “It smells like heaven. Is my angel finally taking me home?”

Jack let out a laugh that morphed into a shriek of pleasure. He tightened around Gabriel, squeezing hard enough to make him see stars. Gabriel’s claws slid over Jack’s hips as he held his mate still and rutted into his tight heat. He came hard, snarling in pleasure as Jack back arched. They collapsed to the floor, panting and kissing as they rode their orgasms.

“Gabi…oh, this feels amazing,” Jack murmured against his lips. “I’ve never felt so full. What…happened to you?”

Gabriel looked down to where they were joined and watched the black seed drip out of his husband’s tight hole. He ran a finger through the fluid, rubbing it slowly between his fingers.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel murmured. “But if I can keep making you scream that loudly, I’m all for it.”

Jack laughed before he wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s hips and nuzzled him. “Make love to me, Gabriel,” he murmured. “Make love to me until we’re both too exhausted to care.”

“As you wish,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the moment you've all been waiting for. Vampire!Gabriel has finally arrived. And they of course commemorate the event by being horny, horny lovers.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel stretched out and felt the empty place where Jack should have been on the bed. His eyes blinked open slowly and he tilted his head to the side. Where was his golden angel? Had he slipped out to use the washroom?

“Look who’s finally up?” Jack teased as he leaned on the doorframe to the room. “Have a nice long nap, my love?”

“Long nap?” Gabriel asked as he sat up.

“It’s dusk,” Jack said as he walked into the room and sat down. “You’ve slept the day away.”

“I did?” Gabriel blinked in disbelief. “You smell good.”

He nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck and inhaled his scent. Jack groaned and pushed his fingers up into Gabriel’s curls, shivering with pleasure. Gabriel’s tongue rolled against the soft pulse of his throat and his fangs itched to sink into the soft tanned flesh. It was intoxicating, like cinnamon and sugar and freshly bloomed roses. He wanted to drown in that smell.

“Gabi,” Jack whispered. “I don’t...I don’t understand what you are now.”

“Neither do I,” Gabriel admitted as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “I am a blood drinker, I know that much. And your blood smells so sweet.”

Jack pressed against him and bit his lip. “Drink my blood?” he whispered.

“I drank more than enough yesterday,” Gabriel smiled. “I do not want to kill you.”

“You’re so sweet,” Jack teased before he ran his hand through his hair. “Gabriel...what do we tell people?”

“Nothing,” Gabriel shivered. “We tell them nothing.”

“Even your family? They will know something is wrong, my love.”

Gabriel shook his head and kissed Jack’s lips. “My light, think; what would you do if there was a wolf living amongst your sheep? Would you let it live, taking one or two a night, or would you kill it and protect your flock?”

Jack shuddered and clung to him. “No. No you are not a wolf!” he whimpered. “You are my husband! I will protect you, my love. No matter what!”

“I will not put you in harm’s way,” Gabriel promised as he lifted Jack’s face towards him. “I will not prey on other humans. I have enough cows to satiate myself. All you need to do is tell everyone that I am fine.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded as he curled against Gabriel’s chest. “Um, I did the chores today. I...I’m not sure….”

“I’m sure it’s fine, my moon,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him again. “You rest. I’ll go see what I can do.”

Jack smiled as he got changed. Gabriel groped his husband’s ass, unable to help himself as his arousal spiked hard in his gut. He licked his lips, panting as he watched that tight ass sway. He was across the room immediately, pressing his husband against the wall and rutting hard against him.

Jack cried out in alarm, screaming for him to stop. Gabriel backed up, panting as black seed spilled down his hot length. Jack stood against the wall shaking, one hand rising to his mouth.

“Don’t…,” he whispered. “Please, don’t.”

Gabriel shook his head and tried to drag the heady sensation back under control. He pressed his fingers into his eyes and hissed as he struggled to get his desires in check. He was not an animal. This was his husband! Not some little toy he could use whenever he desired. Get a grip of yourself, Gabriel!

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Jack shook his head and curled into himself. “Can...I have some time…?”

Gabriel collapsed into smoke and fled the bedroom. Muddy barked angrily from her place by the door as he solidified. Clothing misted across his skin and he grabbed his hat off of the hook on instinct. He hushed Muddy, kneeling down to push his fingers through her mottled fur. She growled for a moment, blinking her failing eyes at him. Then her nubby tail started wagging and she eagerly followed him outside.

Gabriel didn’t know why Jack was so nervous about looking after the ranch. He’d done in for years whenever Gabriel left to take the cattle to pasture and round them up. Everything was as it should have been and it only took a few hours for him to do the repairs that he needed. He drank a few mouthfuls of blood from one of the cows and was full without draining her. She wasn’t impressed with being a bloodbag, but he was out of kicking range quickly after he’d licked her wound clean.

Jack was waiting on the porch when he was done. He looked crestfallen and Gabriel wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let him go. Muddy trotted up the stairs and settled against his leg, wagging her tail happily.

“Why is my moonlight so sad?” Gabriel asked as he tipped Jack’s face towards him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my light,” he soothed. “Unless you plan on leaving me.”

“Never,” Jack gripped his hand tightly and held it to his chest. “I will never leave you!” He bowed his head. “I was so scared. I reacted like an animal. You wouldn’t hurt me. You never do.”

“Ssh,” Gabriel held his husband close and kissed over his neck. “Oh, my love, ssh. You do not need to be sorry for how you reacted. I was an animal rutting against you.”

“I enjoyed it yesterday,” Jack blushed. “I loved feeling you so deep inside of me. I don’t know why….”

“Ssh, my moon,” Gabriel lifted Jack up onto his hips and smiled up at him. “You are allowed to feel uncomfortable. I will avoid being such an animal in the future. Unless you ask for it, of course.”

Jack turned a vibrant shade of red as he reached out and ran his hands over Gabriel’s shoulders. “I want my stallion to mount me,” he whispered.

“Then he will obey,” Gabriel purred.

***

“So, you can only make black clothing?” Jack asked as he sat on the bed.

“It would seem so,” Gabriel frowned as his clothing misted across his skin. “Hmm, interesting, regardless, don’t you agree?”

“It is,” Jack smiled. “Will save me time trying to mend your pants.”

Gabriel purred as his clothing misted off of him. “You just like the idea of having nothing between you and my body,” he teased.

Jack blushed up and covered his face, giggling happily. “Well, you are beautiful, my love.”

He held his hands out and Gabriel stepped into them. Jack smiled as he ran his hands over Gabriel’s chest and stomach, purring as he rested his cheek over his heart. Gabriel rested a hand on Jack’s head and stroked slowly through his golden hair.

“You are beautiful, Jack,” he teased. “No matter what, you are beautiful.”

Jack smiled before he pulled him onto the bed.

***

Gabriel stood near the fence and winked at his beloved. Jack leaned on the railing in front of the house with one hand on Muddy’s head. Gabriel concentrated on the shadows and felt himself slip down into them. He rushed towards his husband and re-emerged behind him.

“Boo,” he teased.

Jack jumped in surprise and spun around. “That was amazing!” he laughed and threw his arms around Gabriel’s neck. “How did you figure out you could do that?”

“Did it chasing a fleeing calf,” Gabriel chuckled and kissed his husband. “I’ll figure out how to transport you safely. Then we can see the world from the shadows together.”

“So long as it’s you holding me, I will never be afraid,” Jack smiled up at him.

***

“G-Gabi?” Jack whispered as Gabriel loomed over him. “Um, when was the last time you fed?”

“Too long,” Gabriel admitted as he nibbled on Jack’s ear. “You smell so good, my love. Let me wrap you in shadows and hide you from the world. Let me pleasure you until you can’t think anymore.”

Jack shivered at his words, moaning as he pressed a hand over his mouth. His eyes were hazy and Gabriel could smell his arousal. It was thick and heavy and made his mouth water. He shifted closer to his love, nipping gently at his throat.

“You are so beautiful, my love,” he whispered. “How many people desire to have you and must go to bed every night knowing that it is only for me that you willingly spread your cheeks?”

“Gabriel!” Jack covered his face and kicked his feet adorably. “No one thinks of me like that!”

“I do,” Gabriel grinned as he kissed over Jack’s neck and shoulders. “I think of you begging for me, rolling onto your belly and lifting your hips. I envision you on your hands and knees pleasuring me.”

“Gabi,” Jack moaned. “Gabi, I’m so close.”

“Always so eager to please,” Gabriel purred. “And I am so eager to deliver. I love you, my moonlight. Come for me; let me taste you.”

Jack climaxed with a long moan and Gabriel sank his fangs into his throat. He drank the sweet fluid, loving the mix of blood and adrenaline as Jack arched into him. They both moaned, clinging to each other as Gabriel’s length throbbed between Jack’s thighs. Jack’s hands wrapped around it, pumping fast and rubbing his own length against the throbbing underside.

Gabriel snarled as he climaxed, covering both of them in black seed. Jack squirmed happily, reaching up to cup Gabriel’s face. He nuzzled the hand, purring as he gently cut his wrist.

“My moon,” he whispered. “Drink my blood.”

Jack nervously set his mouth over the wound and drank. His feet kicked slowly and he let out a soft whimper as he mouthed the wound. Gabriel held him close, smiling as his husband drank and drank until his belly was distended. He pulled away slowly, blushing as he rolled over to hide his stomach.

“I drank too much,” he whispered.

“You drank what you needed,” Gabriel purred as he played with his husband’s belly. “Is it warm?”

“Very,” Jack blushed. “I feel...stronger.”

“Good,” Gabriel smiled before he covered his husband’s body. “Sleep. You must be exhausted.” He kissed Jack’s lips and smiled. “Do not worry, my love. I will guard you against the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is testing out his vampiric abilities and Jack is loving in. Voice play is still probably one of my favourite things XD


	11. Chapter 11

“Gabriel, I have wonderful news!” Jack grinned as he came skipping into the bedroom.

Jack was grinning from ear to ear, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling. Gabriel smiled at the sight and stretched out on the bed. What would make his beloved so happy? Other than Gabriel fucking him into the floorboards, of course.

“And what would that be, my sunshine?” Gabriel asked as he lifted his head off the pillow.

“Father Monolo has asked me to help him with a sermon this Sunday,” Jack said happily as he flopped on top of Gabriel. “He thinks it will help bring more people in from the surrounding area.”

“Hmm,” Gabriel smiled. “I am glad he has asked you to help, my love.”

“Will you attend?” Jack asked.

He snuggled against Gabriel’s chest and tipped his head adorably to the side. He was in his thirties and wrinkles were starting to gather around his mouth and eyes, but he still looked like a gift from the spirits.

“I do not know,” Gabriel shrugged. “I am not fond of being preached at, my love.”

“I will be there to temper your sass,” he teased, nipping at his chin.

“I’ll see how I feel Sunday,” Gabriel smiled as he cupped his husband’s face. “I should go check on the cattle. Keep the bed warm for me.”

Jack laughed as Gabriel collapsed into ash and mist and travelled over him.

Jack was busy all week setting up for the sermon. Gabriel didn’t mind; it was the most excited he’d seen Jack in a long while. He was talking excitedly about the sermon, explaining what the Father was going to be discussing and how important it was to remember. Gabriel let him talk. He might not have enjoyed being preached at, but he loved seeing Jack happy.

When the night of the sermon arrived, Jack left just before dusk. He covered Gabriel’s face in kisses and begged him to show up. Gabriel didn’t promise, but he reassured Jack that he would come if he felt up to it. Jack left on Xibalba, waving over his shoulder as Gabriel went to get his chores started.

He heard his mother’s cart shortly after Samuel whistled at him. He rolled his eyes as Muddy went charging for the house. He followed at a slower pace, whistling for Muddy to come back to him. She listened, growling at his heels as he helped his mother down from the cart. Poor Muddy’s eyes might have been going, but her nose and her ears were sharper than ever.

“Where is that husband of yours?” Mama demanded as she hobbled into the house.

“He is at the sermon,” Gabriel replied as he helped his Mama into her favourite armchair in front of the fire.

“What sermon?” Mama sniffed.

“The sermon that Father Monolo has put on,” he replied as he stoked the flames. “Muddy, bed,” he pointed as his faithful hound tried to snuggle him.

Muddy climbed onto the bed of blankets and curled up, her blind eyes not leaving Samuel. She was always so smart; she never trusted his siblings. It annoyed them to no end, but he found it endearing. From cattle hound to loyal lap dog in no time flat.

“Your husband should be here with you,” Samuel snapped.

“Jack is free to do as he pleases,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Serving the populace makes him happy.”

“Samuel is right though,” Mama snorted. “He should be tending to you, not strangers.”

“We are not having this discussion,” Gabriel sighed.

He was not listening to his family insult his husband. They were all so determined to tell him how wrong he was to have married Jack over someone else. They all seemed to think that a local would have been a better choice than his darling angel. They were wrong; they just didn’t realize it.

“Why not? Someone has to,” Samuel snapped and tried to loom over Gabriel as he tended the fire. “That man doesn’t belong here.”

“Jack belongs with me,” Gabriel said calmly as he got to his feet. He towered over his brother and smiled sweetly. “He is my husband, Samuel, not yours. Keep your comments to yourself.”

“He is a worthless, dirty scoundrel,” Samuel snarled.

“That you don’t mind exploiting for his good nature,” Gabriel snarled in return. “How many times do you ask him to come and help you, Samuel? Why not just hire one of the local boys if you’re so desperate for help?”

“He needs to earn his keep,” Samuel tried to defend as he took a step closer to Gabriel.

Muddy started barking in her bed, climbing to her feet. Gabriel tried to soothe her, clicking his tongue to get her attention away from Samuel. She walked towards him, growling at Samuel as she pressed against his leg. He knelt down to scratch behind her ears, soothing her until only a faint rumble could be heard. Poor old girl didn’t need this stress.

“Jack is my husband,” he repeated. “There is no ‘keep’ to be made.”

“You just love making excuses for that little whore, don’t you?” Samuel snapped.

Gabriel almost tore his brother’s throat out. Instead, he threw a punch and knocked Samuel on his ass. He loomed over Samuel, baring his teeth in outrage. How _dare_ he? What right did Samuel have to call Jack anything, let alone a whore?

“Don’t you _ever_ call my husband that again,” Gabriel roared.

Muddy was barking furiously, stepping forward to tug at Samuel’s pantleg. She growled and shook her head, tearing the hem as Samuel scrambled to his feet. Gabriel whistled to call her off, but she didn’t listen. She was so stressed, his poor baby.

“Filthy mutt,” Samuel snarled.

Muddy yelped in pain as Samuel kicked her. She sailed backwards and rolled across the floor. Gabriel’s heart stopped beating as he smelt blood. Muddy didn’t even twitch from where she lay on the ground. There was no rise and fall of her chest. She was dead. His baby was dead.

Gabriel knelt down beside Muddy and gently picked her lifeless body up. Samuel had snapped her neck and the impact from hitting the floor killed her. He rocked her gently in his arms, kissing over her black ears, and knelt down to wrap her in her blankets.

Jack was going to be heart-broken. Muddy had become their baby. They didn’t do anything without Muddy in the room with them. She was the light of their life, a child that they would never be able to replace. Gabriel was going to get his pound of flesh for the baby he couldn’t protect.

He rose to his feet and turned towards Samuel. “You are no brother of mine,” he growled as his fangs extended. “You are prey.”

Samuel screamed as Gabriel slammed into him. He tore his brother’s throat open, feasting on the blood that gushed out. Mama was screaming, but Gabriel didn’t care. It was the first time he’d had human blood in months that wasn’t his precious Jack’s. It was the best thing he’d ever tasted. He drained Samuel and rose to his feet, turning towards his Mama.

“Who are you and what have you done with my baby?!” she screamed as she cowered in her chair.

“Oh, now you care?” Gabriel snarled. “Now you worry about me? How convenient for you to never have to worry about Gabi, eh? He looks after himself. He bends over backwards for his siblings and his Mama and all he asks in return is to be loved and for his husband to be loved. But you can’t even fucking do that, you selfish old hag!”

He stormed forward and grabbed her by the throat. She clawed at his arm, brown eyes going wide as he gave her a rough shake.

“You took everything from me! Sombra, Maria, my life! Now you want to get rid of my sunshine too! No more! No more, do you hear me!”

He heard her neck snap and he dropped her. He cursed, watching the life bleed out of her eyes as she slumped against the floor. He ran a hand down his face, snarling as he gave her corpse a rough kick. It would be nothing to burn the bodies. The stench would be horrid, but it was better than letting them rot in the heat.

He tore the corpses apart and tossed the limbs into the fireplace. He fanned the flames until they were roaring and then tossed the heads and torsos in. He watched the bodies burn before he turned to pick up Muddy. He carried her out of the house and set her on the ground. He started digging a grave for her, fighting back tears as he worked. His poor, poor baby. What a fate to befall her; rescued from death, only to be killed by another human.

He set Muddy in the ground and covered her. He fashioned a little grave marker from some sticks and set it above the place where her bones would rest. He climbed to his feet and looked towards the town.

Jack was still there. He would be there for some time. He should go see his husband. He missed him so much.

He collapsed into smoke and shadows and started towards the town. Wouldn’t Jack be so surprised to see him? Wouldn’t he be so happy to see his husband full of blood? Wouldn’t he want to rut with him until they were both spent and satiated?

He purred at the thought and sped up. Soon, darling. He would be there soon and they would rut until they were both ready to explode with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first murders of the night weren't really his entire family. Just two and he disposed of them immediately. Poor darling Muddy though :c I know, I did the unthinkable. Please forgive me?


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel stood in front of the doors to the chapel and inhaled deeply. His predatory instincts were going wild at the scent of so many people in one place. He was salivating at the thought of hunting and gorging himself on so much delectable blood. He had to wrestle the instinct down; he was here for Jack. He wasn’t here to hunt, but maybe later when Jack was asleep he could sneak into town and have some fun.

He would never go back to eating animals for sustenance. There was nothing like human blood. It was better than anything he had ever had and he would never have to run the risk of hurting his darling ever again. Yes. The town would supply more than enough blood for him and Jack would be happy to be with him.

He pushed the doors to the chapel open and silence fell around him. Father Monolo stared at him from behind his podium as every head turned to look at him. Jack smiled widely from where he was seated and rose to his feet. The robes hid his body, but Gabriel didn’t need to see the contours of his husband’s body to know what it looked like. He wanted to tear the robe off of his mate’s body and cover it in kisses; how dare the chapel hide his mate’s perfect body. Did they not appreciate the beauty that their God supposedly created?

“I didn’t think you had the energy to come to the sermon,” Jack laughed as he held his hands out.

“How could I stay away from you, my sunshine?” Gabriel asked as he ran his knuckle down the side of Jack’s face.

Jack blushed up at him and leaned his cheek into Gabriel’s palm. “Come; I’ll find us a seat and the Father can continue his sermon.”

Whispers started flying as the onlookers smiled. Gabriel saw only mockery in those smiles. They were mocking his love, leaning to their little ones and whispering about how foolish Jack was to have taken Gabriel when he could have anyone. Gabriel grit his teeth and gently pulled Jack closer to him.

“I have not come to listen to a sermon,” he confessed as he ran his nose against his husband’s.

Jack’s arousal spiked and he squirmed unhappily. Gabriel hadn’t meant to use his intoxicating voice, but perhaps in his heightened predatory state, it slipped out more easily. He would have to apologize later when he got it back under complete control.

“Not here, Gabriel,” Jack murmured. “This is a holy place.”

Anger boiled in his gut. What holy place would denounce a couple for showing affection? Why was he supposed to keep everything chaste and innocent within walls that wed men and women together for the sole purpose of procreation and praised the conception of some child-god?

“A holy place of lies,” Gabriel growled before he pulled his husband into a kiss.

It was deeper than he meant it to be. His elongated fangs nicked Jack’s lips and blood pattered against his tongue. Heat rushed through him as he tasted Jack’s sweet blood and he groaned happily. Jack’s mouth opened in a startled gasp and he couldn’t stop himself from diving in. His tongue swiped across the familiar interior, mapping out everything, filling his brain with the taste of Jack. He could hear whispers on the edge of his senses, each of them demanding to know what he was thinking.

“Stop,” Jack whispered and pushed him away. He rubbed at his mouth, shaking from head to toe. Gabriel wanted to pull his mate to his chest and apologize; he didn’t mean to hurt him. “Gabriel Reyes, you have some nerve treating me like this. What is wrong with you?”

Gabriel shook his head. “There is nothing wrong with me,” he said gently. “I only wish to show my husband how much I love him. Is that a crime?”

“This isn’t love; this is humiliation,” Jack snapped as tears leaked down his face. “You walk in here after I have been invited to help host a sermon and treat me like, like, like some whore you can use whenever you please!”

Ice cold horror gripped Gabriel’s heart. Jack thought he was a whore. Jack honestly thought that Gabriel thought he was a whore! He thought that Gabriel kissing him and accidentally going a little too far was him treating him like a whore. Who put this thought in his angel’s head? Who made him think that the display of affection and adoration equated him to a lady of the night that was used without tenderness or care?

“You are not a whore,” he growled and bared his fangs. “I will kill any who say such a thing to you.”

“You’re treating me like one!” Jack shouted at him as more tears fell down his sweet face. “Were you planning on fucking me on the ground too? Treating me like an animal in heat in front of the Holy Eyes of God? Be gone, Gabriel; you are unwelcome in these hallowed halls. I will speak with you when I get home if you can prove that you can be civil.”

Gabriel stared at his mate in disbelief. Was he...did he really think Gabriel was going to rut him into the stone floor in front of everyone?! How could he think that? When had Gabriel every publically humiliated him? He would never, ever do that to his mate. He would never do anything to hurt his angel.

It was their fault. It was all their fault. Every whisper. Every piece of gossip. They were all against Jack and he was too sweet to see it! He was too sweet and good-hearted to think that the people he so willingly helped and served would ever use him. No more. He wouldn’t allow them to hurt his angel anymore!

His fangs grew to monstrous proportions, pushing out against his lips as he swept his gaze over the crowd. Priests were staring at him in horror and the townsfolk were cowering against the pews. He must have been a sight to behold with his red eyes and growing fangs. He turned his gaze back to Jack and pounced.

He knocked his beloved to the floor, holding his back and head so that he would be hurt from the impact. He purred down at his mate, loving the confused and dazed look on Jack’s features. He pressed a gentle kiss to his puffy lips before nuzzling his way down his body to where his cock was straining through the robes.

He mouthed over the warm length, purring happily as Jack gasped and bucked beneath him. Jack’s arousal was seeping through his senses, setting everything on fire. Instinct told him to hunt and get his mate precious blood. It wanted him to feed his mate, to hold him against his neck as he drank the life-giving fluid from Gabriel’s veins. It wanted him to rut with his mate in their den, to hold him close as they made every inch of it smell like them.

“I have come to worship at the altar of my god,” Gabriel purred against Jack’s cock. “Mmm, I have come to eat of his flesh and taste his holy blood to wash away my sins.” He kissed Jack’s trembling thigh and smiled at him. “But first I must be baptized in blood.”

He moved like lightning, grabbing Father Monolo by the throat and wrenching him away from the podium. He split the man’s throat wide open and greedily drank every drop. It wasn’t as sweet as Jack’s was, but it was wholesome and nourishing. Yes, this heightened awareness was exactly how he was supposed to be. No more cows for him; only the sweetest of human blood will do.

He lifted his head as Father Monolo fell dead to the ground. People were scrambling for the doors and he lifted his hand. He curled his fingers in towards his palm and the doors slammed shut, crushing a man between them. What a waste of blood. His eyes swept the terrified crowd before he let out a long laugh.

“A feast worthy of the gods!” he shouted as he swept his hat from his head and let it dissolve into mist. “Finally, something that doesn’t taste like bovine!”

Jack rose shakily to his feet and grabbed a pew to remain standing. Gabriel’s gut tightened furiously as he watched the bruises spreading across his mate’s body. They had trampled him! How dare they harm his beloved!

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” Jack whimpered. “Stop this madness. Please!”

Gabriel watched his mate for a moment before he reached down and wrenched the priest cowering at the base of the podium against his chest. He licked over the soft skin, enjoying the taste of his prey as they squirmed and bucked against him. His arousal was nowhere near as delicious as Jack’s was, but it smelt good mingled with his blood. This would taste amazing

“Gabriel, please,” Jack whispered as he lifted his hands towards him.

Gabriel smiled; he would save Jack from them all. They would never hurt him again. His stupid God and his stupid worshippers would never whisper lies in his ears ever again. He would be safe with Gabriel. He would always be safe.

He plunged his fangs into the soft meat of the man’s neck and drank deeply. Someone screamed “vampire” before the whole chapel erupted into chaos. Gabriel looked up from the dead priest’s throat and felt himself shift from sentient creature to predator.

He roared in delight before charging the panicking mass of bodies. Blood had never tasted so good. He drank until he was sucking on a dry artery, watching his prey run like the cowards they were. It was chaos, red chaos punctured by Gabriel’s hunting roar and the screams of the scared and drying.

Jack tried to interfere a number of times, putting himself in harm’s way to protect those that he thought he served. Gabriel gave his mate a searing kiss every time he did that, groping between Jack’s wonderful legs where his cock was straining for attention; a promise for what was to come when he was bloated and ready and there wasn’t a single traitor left to harm him.

He hunted until there was no one left alive in the chapel. He didn’t care who they were in life; they were all prey in the end. He scented the air, panting as he felt blood sloshing around inside of him. The sound made his arousal painful and he wanted nothing more than his mate’s tight heat encircling him as he filled him to bursting with seed. This sort of euphoric fullness was incredibly; he had to share it with his mate.

He searched the chapel for his mate, following the sweet trail he left in his wake. Urine was mingled with the scent and Gabriel winced. He had terrified his mate. His poor Jack; he would make it up to him. A nice rough fuck and then several mouthfuls of blood would make everything right in the world.

Jack was kneeling down behind the chapel. He had been sick all over the ground, filling the air with a sharp, sour odor. His poor angel. He had truly terrified him. He hadn’t meant to. He would make it up to him.

“Jack,” he called as he approached. “Oh, my sunshine. I love you so much. I want to keep you safe and warm. I’m sorry, my love. Oh, but to be this full; it is the most amazing feeling in the world. I want you to feel this, my love, to be so full of my seed that you’re sloshing when you move. It will look good on you, my love; bloated on my cum while I bury myself in your tight heat.”

Jack screamed as he climaxed, covering his robes and the ground in seed. He doubled over, panting and whimpering as he was sick all over again. His poor darling; he was so scared.

“Ssh, it’s okay,” Gabriel soothed as he stepped forward and misted his clothing away. “Oh, my moonlight, you are so beautiful. Please, just look at me.”

Jack stumbled to his feet and pulled away. He turned, his chest heaving as he stared at Gabriel. His pupils were blown wide with lust, but Gabriel knew that his mate’s shaking would stop him from acting on anything going through his head. He took a step forward, opening his arms to Jack, and his foot slipped in the vomit.

Jack bolted as soon as eye contact was broken. Gabriel watched him run for the stables and followed, collapsing into shadow and ash. Jack hauled himself into Xibalba’s saddle and spurred him on towards home. Fear gripped Gabriel’s stomach as he followed; Jack wasn’t thinking properly. There was no way he could stay in Xibalba’s saddle going that fast with his mind on other matters.

Sure enough, he toppled from the saddle just before Xibalba reached the front porch of the ranch. He landed with a hard crunch, but staggered to his feet and hurried inside. Gabriel followed Xibalba, grabbing at the reins and accidentally slicing his prized horse’s throat open. He swore and lapped over the wound as the black stallion reared back. He got a hoof to the back for his efforts before he managed to get the saddle and harness off without further injury. A slap to the rump had Xibalba racing off towards his dame in the fields, braying his fury to anyone that would listen.

Gabriel shook his head as he headed for the house. He followed Jack’s scent, sensing that he was not right in the head. He pushed the door open to their room and swallowed at the sight that greeted him. Jack was cowering in the corner with Gabriel’s rifle pointed towards the door. His blue eyes were wide with fright, but he didn’t seem capable of actually seeing anything. He was blind with fear.

“Ssh, my love, it’s okay,” he soothed as he ghosted forward. “It’s just me.”

“Stay away!” Jack shouted. “Stay away!”

“Never,” he smiled as he settled down in front of Jack and reached out to cup his face in his hands. “My stars, my sunlight, I will never leave you alone again. I will protect you no matter what. Come here, my love. Let me hold you and chase these nightmares away.”

The rifle dropped from Jack’s hands before he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck. He bucked his hips furiously against Gabriel’s hips, sobbing about how much it hurt. Gabriel sliced his neck open and guided Jack’s mouth to the wound.

“Drink, my love,” he soothed. “Drink and feel better.”

Jack latched on and drank greedily, spreading his legs eagerly as Gabriel reached under his robes to play with him. His poor sunlight; he would make it all go away. No one would ever harm him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are; the moment you've all been waiting for. The massacre at the church. Jack's memory wasn't too far off, was it? Although, he did get a few points wrong, but give the poor man a break. He just witnessed everyone he thought he knew get murdered by his mate. He was more than a little stressed out and scared.


	13. Chapter 13

“Stay here,” Gabriel ordered as he watched the hunters creeping up on his land. “Stay here and don’t open the door for anyone.”

Jack nodded numbly. He was scared; the air was full of its sharp scent. He was trembling where he stood, blue eyes darting from Gabriel to the field that could be seen through the window. Gabriel kissed him gently, cupping his husband’s face.

“I’ll be back as quickly as I can,” he promised.

“Don’t get hurt,” Jack whispered. “I can’t lose you too, Gabriel.”

Gabriel did his best to keep his heart in one piece as he closed the door behind him. His poor husband; they had lost so much in such a short amount of time. First Muddy, then their safety when his siblings figured out that he had killed Samuel and Mama, and now there were hunters coming to kill him and his mate. It wasn’t fair.

He collapsed into ash and shadow and headed for the hunters. He wasn’t sure who had called in hunters, but he wasn’t stupid; instinct told him to kill them before they killed him and everyone he loved. They were waiting for him, but they weren’t prepared for his strength. He tore through three of them before they landed a hit. The brand smashed into his shoulder, slicing through meat until it struck bone and burned everything in its wake.

Gabriel shrieked in pain and stumbled back, glaring at the hunter wielding the burning length of metal. He roared and lunged, swinging violently and knocking two more hunters over. The one with the brand smashed him across the head and he dropped to the ground. He groaned and collapsed into shadow, using the time to get to a different position and recover.

He was circling the hunters, growling and ready to lunge, when the house went up in flames. He rose with a shriek, staring at the conflagration as everything he loved started burning.

“Jack!” he shouted before he tried to bolt for the house. “No!”

He felt the trap slam into him and pin him to the ground. He thrashed, roaring his fury as the trap stuck to him even as he tried to mist away. It was like being caught in a spider’s web; the more he struggled, the tighter it wound around him. He stared at the burning house, tears leaking down his face.

“Jack!”

“Your mate will burn,” one of the hunters sneered. “There won’t be anything left but blood and ash, vampire.”

“He’s still human!” Gabriel shouted. “Please. Please, get him out of there! He’s still human!”

The hunter’s eyes widened before they sprinted for the house. The front door burst open and Jack stumbled out, a hand over his mouth and nose as he staggered down the porch. He coughed and sagged into the hunter’s awaiting arms, shaking as he tried to breathe. Relief swept through Gabriel’s body and he let out a long laugh as his mate’s unfocused eyes rolled towards him.

“Gabi?” he heard his mate sigh.

Gabriel tried to get to his feet, but he felt that brand stab through his shoulder. He screamed in agony, thrashing as he reached up to wrench the burning length of metal out of him. It burned his hands, but he managed to rip it free. The hunters moved in, trying to stab at him, but his thrashing made them cut the net holding him instead.

He darted forward, collapsing into shadows. He could hear his cattle lowing in alarm and knew that they were being slaughtered in the field. He swore and rushed for his horses. He wrenched the gate open and whistled, slapping Xibalba’s rump so that he would take the herd with him when he ran. His barn went up in flames and he swore as he thought of his precious nannies roasting alive.

There would be nothing left. Just ash and dust of his life. He let out an infuriated roar before he collapsed into shadows and fled the hunters. There was nothing he could do. Not for his cattle, not for his goats, not for his horses, and not for the most precious man in the world.

There was nothing he could do. He was bested and overpowered and there was nothing he could do.

***

The bullet grazed Gabriel’s cheek and he reached up to touch the wound. His own blood tasted bitter; how long had it been since he’d even enjoyed blood? How long had it been since everything he had ever loved in this world was reduced to dust and ash and roasted carcasses?

“Gabriel,” a voice snarled.

Gabriel spun around to stare at the man lifting his rifle towards him. It was his angel. Jack looked thicker than usual, like he had packed on more muscle than he could have ever hoped to achieve before. He looked good, well-fed and well-bathed, but angry.

“My moon,” Gabriel purred. “How I’ve missed you.”

Everything would be okay now. He angel had found his way back to him. Everything was going to be okay. He wouldn’t have to suffer at the hands of the hunters anymore. There would be no more lies whispered in his ear. Everything would be okay.

“Monster,” Jack snarled as he lifted the rifle to his shoulder. “Do you think I’ve forgotten what you did to the village?”

“Ssh, my moonlight,” Gabriel held his arms out to his love. “Ssh, I’ll make it up to you. You don’t have to be afraid. I could never hurt you, my love.”

Jack slid the bolt back and fired the rifle again. Gabriel collapsed into shadows and circled around his mate, purring softly. He was so aggressive all of a sudden. He liked this side of his angel! It was so different, but still wonderful. The Jack he loved wouldn’t have been able to stare another person down the sight of their rifle. He liked this; it suited the predator coiling in Gabriel’s gut.

“You’re a monster!” Jack snarled as he spun around, trying to strike Gabriel with the butt of his gun. “Don’t touch me!”

“Monster? Only for you, my moon,” Gabriel cooed as he kept away from the gun. “I have missed you, my love. Why are you so angry with me?”

“You killed everyone! You were going to kill me too after you were done playing with me!” Jack shouted.

“Never!” Gabriel snarled. “I would never hurt you, my moon!”

“Liar!” Jack shouted and fired the rifle.

Gabriel dodged the bullet, staring at his moonlight. He didn’t believe a word Gabriel had said. What had those hunters done to his darling? He knew that the hunters lied to their numbers, but what had they said to turn his beautiful angel on him?

“You’re a monster,” Jack repeated. “I’m a hunter, now, Gabriel. I won’t rest until you are dead.”

Gabriel felt his heart shatter into pieces before he bared his teeth in a sultry smile. “Hunt me then,” he purred before collapsing into shadows. “I long for your scent, my moon. Come. Hunt me. Make this game as much fun as you can before I pin you and fuck your brains out.”

He took off into the forest and Jack gave chase. Let the hunt begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we go straight into "No More Running" from this point on. Thank you everyone for sticking around for this story told exclusively from Gabe's POV. I hope it cleared some things up for you and was entertaining.


End file.
